Um Colégio Interno Especial
by Bella Melanie Duncan
Summary: Peguem numa batedeira. Misturem lá dentro um par de adolescentes superexcitadas, alguns elfos sexys, uma dúzia de vampiros misteriosos, uma pitada de anões resmungões e umas rodelas de ninjas loucos. Resultado? FICHAS AINDA ABERTAS! CAP 4 ON!
1. Fichas

**Disclaimer: Naruto e as suas personagens não me pertencem, mas sim ao fantástico Masashi Kishimoto, que imaginou e 'deu vida' a esta série maravilhosa que tem encantado o mundo e... bom, acho que vocês já perceberam ^^'. Fic sem fins lucrativos, feita de fã para fãs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Resumo: Um colégio interno, com ninjas, feiticeiros, elfos, vampiros, anões, lobisomens, e... espera aí, ninjas, feiticeiros, elfos, vampiros, anões, e lobisomens? Oh, sim, é verdade. Acho que bati com a cabeça no armário da sala no outro dia. Desde esse dia, tenho visto coisas estranhas... viajei para um mundo paralelo e este é o meu relato dos acontecimentos! :P Ou talvez não... Quer dizer, não sei. Como já disse, eu bati com a cabeça...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nota da autora: Sim, eu sou louca. E? Têm algum problema com isso? Bom, eu estou de volta. Quer dizer, não estou bem de volta, porque sempre estive aqui mas... é estiloso dizer 'Estou de volta!', por isso vou dizê-lo (leitores: WTF? -'). Então, estou de volta, e desta vez com uma fic de fichas! YEAH! APLAUSOS! (leitores: -') Ou não... E não é só uma fic de fichas! É uma fic de fichas de... preparem-se... Naruto! (leitores: ...) Acho que já tinham percebido... ^^'.<strong>

**Então, é não sou uma expert no que toca a Naruto, sou... digamos... média. Conheço maior parte das personagens (bom, não me venham falar do tio da prima da avó do senhor que trabalha na mercearia e que apareceu no episódio y, etc.). Vou sempre à net se quero saber mais alguma coisa sobre um personagem, etc. Para já, a única coisa que me confunde são os 'ataques' (leitores: *cof* inculta *cof*).**

**Agora, passando para a fic em si. Quando eu falo em anões e elfos, estou a falar daqueles tipo... Senhor dos Anéis, ou Tara Duncan (não sei se alguém já leu...). Não estou a falar das cenas-minúsculas-que-habitam-os-bosques-e-ao-mesmo-tempo-as-mentes-das-pessoas-e... bom, acho que já deu para perceber ^^'.**

* * *

><p><strong>As fichas:<strong>

* * *

><p>As fichas deverão conter:<p>

**Nome:** simples, o nome e o apelido. Podem acrescentar uma alcunha (como Alexandre: Alex).

**Idade:** não pedi o ano escolar, pois a confusão entre a escolaridade portuguesa e a escolaridade brasileira seria... bastante confusa...

**Família:** pai, mãe, irmãos, com quem viviam, tio, tia, avó, avô, cão da vizinha, etc. Podem ter família no colégio (ex: irmãos no colégio a estudar, pais a trabalhar, etc.). A história familiar, também.

**Como veio parar à escola:** se fugiu de casa, se os pais o obrigaram a ir, se foi ele que quis ir...

**Carácter/Personalidade:** por favor, ponham coisas boas e más (e se puderem, digam quais são as boas e quais são as más).

**Gosta:** hobbie, comida, cor, matéria, etc.

**Não gosta:** idem idem

**"Espécie":** então, isto é se ele é um ninja, feiticeiro, elfo, vampiro, anão, lobisomem... se quiserem, podem pôr uma outra espécie, desde que seja... credível (sem robots gigantes ;)). S quiserem, podem pôr humano, mas tem de haver uma razão bastante forte para um humano estar num colégio... assim (ex: roubou os poderes a um feiticeiro, finge ser um vampiro, etc.).

**Par:** isto é opcional. Mas, se quiserem pôr um par, dêem várias hipóteses. Também podem pôr, como hipótese, alguém de uma das fichas que seja tal, tal e tal. Ah, e aqui, podem pôr quem quiserem, literalmente, desde alguém da equipa sete a alguém da Akatsuki.

**Como se dão:** isto é, como o personagem e o seu par se dão, o que pensam um do outro, se o par sabe que o personagem gosta dele e vice-versa. Opcional, obviamente.

**Outro:** pequenas coisas como como ele se veste, se usa armas, que tipo de armas usa, etc.

**Posso modificar alguma coisa?:**

* * *

><p><strong>Mandem as fichas e, mais importante de tudo, nunca se esqueçam de dar largas à imaginação, sempre!<strong>

**Beijokinhas,**

**Bella**


	2. Fichas definitivas

**Olá! Aqui estão finalmente as fichas. Acho que são muitas personagens, mas gostei de todas! Sendo assim, vão entrar todas na fic (mais umas aqui e ali). Tenho falta de **_**boys**_**, mas isso arranja-se! Ehem. Então, espero que gostem dos pares e das personagens em si. Muito obrigada a linanime, Kotori Uchiha, Catherine3, Hino-chan (Hino Hyuuga Uzumaki), Bibi entre as Bis, Kibette-nee-chan, HWinchester, yufa-san, EdLovesWritting, Celulite, Lecka-chan e reneev que mandaram as fichas, puseram a minha fic na lista de Alertas ou de Favoritos, puseram-me na sua lista de Alertas ou Favoritos (ou fizeram as três coisas). É graças a vocês que eu estou aqui!**

**Então, duas pequenas notas à parte:**

**1ª: Eu não mudei nada nas fichas. Só o par, se considerarem isso. E corrigi alguns erros, se também considerarem-no.**

**2ª: Sobre as espécies, vou aqui dar-vos as que eu escolhi e as que me propuseram: **

**- Feiticeiros: há dois tipos: os normais e os feiticeiros controladores de elementos. Os normais, podem ser feiticeiros bons ou maus (quer dizer, podem controlar magia negra). Os controladores de elementos podem… bem, como o nome indica, controlam os elementos (óbvio, não) fogo, água, ar e terra.**

**- Elfos: há os 'normais', por assim dizer, e os negros. A única diferença (até agora descoberta por *cof* MIM *cof*) é a cor… espero não estar a ofender ninguém. Ah, não. Acabaram de me avisar que os elfos negros são malignos… quem diria! Também há elfos alados (com asas), ideia original de yufa-san, que me propôs um elfo negro alado. Ela também me disse que esse tipo de elfos são muito raros. Os elfos têm uma rainha e um rei, a ****Rainha Ringcamwen e o Rei Legolas (ideias originais de Hino-chan).**

**- Vampiros: o que hei de dizer? Bem, na minha fic irão aparecer, para já, dois grandes clãs/famílias: os Akainoru e os Bathory. Os primeiros são uma família de quatro membros (pai, mãe, filho e filha) puro-sangue, ****muito temidos pelas outras espécies (e pelos clãs de vampiros) por não terem piedade de ninguém. Os segundos são um clã tradicional e muito ramificado, donde provém a Condessa de Sangue, Érzebét Bathory (é uma personagem muito importante no mundo vampírico e, aliás, no mundo dos 'seres paranormais'). A regra fundamental dos vampiros é básica: descrição. Podem beber sangue humano mas, se forem vistos por humanos e arranjarem problemas aos Vampiros, são mortos, sem dó nem piedade. No colégio não é permitido beber sangue humano pois os vampiros, enquanto crianças ou adolescentes, não precisam necessariamente de beber sangue humano**** (podem sobreviver bebendo sangue animal, como um vampiro de qualquer idade, ou comida humana).**

**- Ninjas: acho, ou melhor, tenho a certeza, que não é preciso descrever nada. Só quero lembrar que os ninjas, apesar de não parecerem tão ameaçadores como os vampiros, ou os lobisomens, podem ser bem mais letais.**

**- Lobisomens: são criaturas que adoram o contacto com o Natureza em geral e que se transformam quando querem.**

**- Fadas: não posso dizer muito sobre esta espécie. Inicialmente, não tinha pensado nelas, mas a Kotori mandou-me uma, e acho que é uma óptima ideia. São seres que gostam muito do contacto com a Natureza, e que a protegem. E, se estiverem a pensar na Sininho, esqueçam. Têm todas um tamanho absolutamente normal.**

**- Anões: acho que fui clara sobre isso no primeiro capítulo.**

**- Incubus/Succubus: são uns... seres, demónios por assim dizer, que sugam a energia vital aos humanos. São tipo vampiros, mas sugam energia em vez de sangue. (Obriagada Lecka-chan!) No colégio, aplica-se a mesma regra que com os vampiros: só podem sugar a energia de animais. Querem mais informações? Perguntem-me. Não as procurem. Acreditem, fiquei traumatisada para a vida... ;)**

**- Djins: bem, isto vai ser muito mal explicado por isso, se quiserem mais informações, vão buscar à net. Então, os Djins são uma espécie de génios da lâmpada, que fazem magia graças a uma palavra focal, que não é usada no dia-à-dia (uma palavra bem louca, mais ou menos comprida e maior parte das vezes inventada). Eles dividem-se em seis tribos, três boas e três más, e eles cuidam do equilíbrio da sorte e do azar. Todos os Djins tem claustrofobia, e são feitos de ar e fogo, e podem tomar a forma, ou se 'hospedar' em  
>animais e objectos inanimados. A linhagem Djin é transmitida pelo lado da mãe, e nunca joguem jogos de sorte com um Djin: irão perder, disso podem ter a certeza ;).<br>**

**Então, acho que isto é o fim das minhas notas. Aqui vão as fichas:**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong>Erein L'amouer, mas não costuma falar o sobrenome. Gosta de seu nome pronunciado inteiro.

**Idade:**16 anos

**Família:**Morava com os pais e os irmãos, ela é a filha mais nova e a única menina de sete filhos. Se dava muito bem com todos, apesar de carregar o fardo de ouvir dos outros parentes que deveria ser um menino, mas seus pais e seus irmãos ficarão felizes com a flor que surgiu na vida deles. Ela tem um bom relacionamento com a família excepto com os demais parentes que queriam que ela fosse um menino e sendo garota não deveria escolher o futuro esposo, mas os pais falaram que ela só se casara um dia com a pessoa que ela escolher. Ela tem um lindo gatinho preto, seu xodó e amigo, sempre por perto para receber carinho de sua dona.

**Como veio parar à escola: **Os pais e irmãos temiam que ela ficasse por perto e os familiares a obrigassem a casar com uma pessoa tirana, como o pai dela era o quarto filho ele não teria voz de autoridade com os irmãos. A menina sofria ao saber que seus pais não poderiam livrá-la do destino que tinha pela frente, não os queria ver sofrer então resolveu "fugir" para a escola, ajudada pelos pais e irmão, na escola ela poderia melhorar suas habilidades e descobrir uma forma de dar um fim nesse casamento contra a vontade. Quem sabe nos livros não haveria uma válvula de escape para ela.

**Carácter/Personalidade:**Boa: ela é extremamente gentil e paciente com as pessoas, sempre disposta a ajudar e dar um sorriso doce para aqueles que precisam. É muito atenciosa e costuma aprender as coisas com facilidade. Ruins: mas é muito tímida e se aproxima com dificuldade das pessoas, por isso acham ela meio estranha e achavam que ela fosse do tipo fria e não queria aproximações. Ela é muito pessimista em relação a si própria, sempre se achando um desastre e chorando sem motivo devido ao destino do qual deseja fugir intensamente, mas não sabe como. Ela é super sensível isso significa que ela chora com facilidade, confia demais nas pessoas e com isso pode sofrer muitas decepções. Ela é muito medrosa também, as vezes parece temer até a sombra, mas em determinadas situações apresenta coragem para enfrentar os perigos se alguém querido estiver numa situação difícil.

**Gosta:**Ela gosta de desenhar a vegetação, ficar observando a natureza e uma noite cheia de estrelas. Adora comer vegetais e frutas, não se dá bem com carne e evita doces porque seu coração acelera demais em alguns casos. Sua cor favorita é amarelo, adora todas as matérias da escola principalmente a que lida com a natureza. E gosta de ver os outros sorrindo, se eles estiverem bem não importa o estado dela.

**Não gosta:**Não gosta de pessoas mesquinhas e egoístas, ela odeia quem maltrate animais e faça destruição sem motivos. Não gosta de comer carne anima e não pode comer doces, dependendo do nível de açúcar ela pode desmaiar. Ela odeia rosa, apesar de ser uma menina, foge dos espelhos, e vive se escondendo do mundo inteiro por ser pessimista.

**"Espécie":**Ela é uma ninja muito habilidosa porém com medo excessivo de usar o que conhece em batalhas. No início foi confundida com uma vampira, porque ela tinha algo vermelho na boca, era um líquido vermelho feito de frutas que ela usava para beber e a timidez confundida com frieza fez as pessoas acreditarem que ela era uma vampira, apesar de acharem estranho ter uma vampira vegetaria por perto.

**Par:**Itachi.

**Como se dão:**Bom por ela ser confundida com uma vampira isso vai gerar uma confusão. Ela e o futuro par não irão se dar tão bem no inicio principalmente porque ele acha ela fraca demais e foge demais das situações. Ela tem medo dele e sempre que se encontram chora um pouco. Se o par for tipo um vampiro ela ficará com medo dele sugar o sangue dela, e sempre irá fugir dele do local onde eles se encontram por acaso. Nem ela vai perceber que gosta dele, mas ele percebe primeiro que há algo nascendo nele por ela, apesar de não demonstrar vai ficar meio enciumado de outros garotos, e tentar mantê-los bem longe dela. Ele não sabe mas ela admira a força dele e queria ter tanta coagem como ele tem para enfrentar as situações. Ele só pensa que talvez fosse bom ter alguém delicado por perto que valesse a pena defender.

**Outro:**Ela geralmente anda com uma saia preta até os joelhos aberta até metade da coxa com uma bermuda justa no corpo preta por baixo. Usa uma blusa azul claro de mangas compridas com uma espécie de sobretudo marrom sem mangas que vai até metade das coxas. Ela anda com uma bolsa nas costas contendo algumas frutas para se alimentar, seu extracto de frutas, semelhante a sangue o de frutas vermelhas e alguns livros. Ela é especialista em usar dois leques como arma, não gosta de nada letal mas seu leque pode se tornar pior que uma espada em situações. Ela sabe usar muito bem um arco, mas está analisando a hipótese de levar consigo kunais e adagas, principalmente para manter longe os vampiros e lobisomens que possam surgir. Ela possui cabelos azulados, com mechas azul-claras. Seus cabelos são cacheados até os ombros. Ela possuí olhos azuis-claros e a pele é clara. Ela é um pouco alta, mas sua face infantil faz alguns duvidarem de sua idade e a confusão com ser vampira fica ainda maior.

**Posso modificar alguma coisa?:** Sim

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong>Neráida (Nerá)

**Idade:**16

**Família:**Ela e órfã. Tudo o que se lembra e que foi abandonada na floresta pela mãe porque estavam sendo atacados

**Como veio parar à escola:**Foi até a directora. Apostou todo o dinheiro dela. Se ela perdesse no poker ela perderia o dinheiro. Se Neráida ganhasse a directora arranjaria uma vaga para ela.

**Carácter/Personalidade:**Bem, ela e muito calma, fala com simplicidade e é dona de um espírito jovial que lhe faz parecer uma garotinha de simplórios 10 anos. Também e meio mãezona, sempre cuidando das amigas que adoecem e prepara comidas de um sabor agradável.

**Gosta:**Gosta de andar a cavalo e explorar florestas, gosta muito de frutas frescas e aprecia doces em geral. Adora aulas de botânica e gosta muito da cama dela. Principalmente em dias frios.

**Não gosta:**Odeia a aula de ciências (ela não entende nada de moleculas e atomos!), odeia pessoas metidas e que saem empinando o nariz (Lê-se: PorKarin), odeia barulhos altos quando quer dormir e odia que mexam com suas amigas.

**"Espécie":**Ela e uma fada da floresta, manipulando animais e plantas, sem contar que sabe criar plantas novas e sabe também recriar plantas extintas. Por causa desse poder, a cama dela era toda enfeitada com flores.

**Par:** Kiba. \^.^/

**Como se dão:**Bem, em todos os casos eles se dão bem! ^^''' Não me dou bem com isso! Nunca consigo imaginar uma pré-relação amorosa!

**Outro:**Bem, ela tem asas grandes parecidas com a de uma borboleta, verdes e com vários enfeites de flores e folhas. Quando não usa os poderes usa um vestido verde-musgo com varias fivelas verde brilhante presas ao pescoço, não muito curto, bate na panturrilha dela. Na parte de baixo do vestido tem varias flores desenhadas com borboletas sobrevoando as ditas-cujas. O cabelo lilás claro fica preso em um coque meio desarrumado. Usa uma maquilhagem branca em volta dos olhos místicos, quase sobrenaturais, de varias cores, como um arco-íris que gira em torno de si mesmo, como um furacão. E quando esta transformada usa um vestido curto, branco com detalhes lilases quase invisíveis. Os cabelos ficam soltos e as cores do olho começam a girar sem parar.

**Posso modificar alguma coisa?:** Fique a vontade! Só não mude os olhos plis! *.*

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong>Haruki Asakumo (Haru)

**Idade:**17 anos

**Família:**vive com o irmão mais velho, Ryu - que tem 25 anos (olhos castanhos-avermelhados e cabelos loiros bagunçados) e trabalha no colégio como professor de Biologia - mas tem uma péssima relação com ele (andam sempre a resmungar, apesar de importarem bastante um com o outro). Os pais morreram á cerca de três anos num acidente e Haru fala pouco sobre eles.

**Como veio parar à escola:**o irmão insistiu para que estudasse no colégio onde trabalhava.

**Carácter/Personalidade:**É um pouco cabeça quente e age geralmente antes de pensar. Não nota muito os sentimentos dos outros - é um pouco burra nesta área - e faz de tudo para conseguir o que quer, mesmo que isso signifique magoar alguém que goste. Arrepende-se bastante das suas decisões, mas nunca volta atrás para pedir desculpa. Apesar de tudo é boa pessoa e dá bastante importância às amizades. Tende bastante a partir para os socos quando mexem com ela ou os seus amigos.

**Gosta:**adora matemática - pelo mais estranho que seja, diz que desenvolve a mente. Gosta geralmente tudo o que envolva desporto. O seu hobby é tocar bateria. Adora comer frutas vermelhas e principalmente massas. As duas cores de eleição são vermelho e preto.

**Não gosta:**detesta ervilhas. Aranhas - tem mais novo delas que de qualquer outro insecto - e diz odiar biologia - mais para irritar o irmão que outra coisa.

**"Espécie":**Elfa

**Par:**Shikamaru

**Como se dão:  
><strong>  
>Gosta dela á algum tempo, mas Haru nem sequer faz ideia - como eu disse, ela é meio lenta no que toca a sentimentos - e ele diz que é demasiado problemático confessar-se a uma garota que distribui porrada por quase meio colégio. Haru detesta que ele seja tão preguiçoso e maior parte do tempo, está sempre a provocá-lo. Ainda não sabe o que sente por ele - lenta, eu digo-te, lenta - então é bastante descontraída. Depois que se apercebe dos seus sentimentos passa a ser um pouco desastrada na frente dele, corando imenso.<p>

**Outro:**é alta e tem uma figura esguia. Os longos cabelos presos numa trança até á cintura são ruivos e olhos castanhos-avermelhados. A sua pele é clara e tem um pequeno sinal no canto do olho esquerdo. Veste tops e calções pretos, e normalmente calça botas de combate. Tem sempre luvas de cabedal sem dedos e trás duas espadas-elficas às costas, juntamente com uma aljava de flechas e um arco.

**Posso modificar alguma coisa?:** Sim

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong>Cornélia Greenleaf

-Apelidos: Nélia, Élia, Lia.

**Idade:**Aparenta 16, 17 mas na realidade tem 105 (isso se for possível na sua história).

**"Espécie":**Elfa

**Família:**Sua mãe se chama Carneliel, o pai Ringcan. É filha única, mas seu primo mais novo, Belish (aparenta ter 8 anos, mas tem 30), foi criado na mesma casa, por isso eles tem uma relação de irmã mais velha e irmão mais novo. É descendente da Rainha Ringcamwen e do Rei Legolas (XD desculpe, tive que colocar ele no meio) mas está bem longe na linha de sucessão ao trono, e nem liga pra isso. Ela prefere uma vida livre de aventuras, do que a burocracia de um trono e uma coroa. Junto com os pais, o primo e os tios, vive em uma grande casa na floresta onde seu povo vive (bem ao estilo das casas élficas de Eragon). Tem praticamente um zoológico em casa. Um lobo cinzento chamado Stark, um falcão que atende por Talin, em homenagem a quem lhe deu de presente (um anão por sinal) e seu próprio cavalo, uma égua de estatura e tamanhos médios, crina longa e branca, e o corpo cinza claro. Seu nome é Tempestade. Tem um primo mais velho que é professor na escola. É aquele tipo de professor por quem as garotas suspiram, e dá aulas de Botânica, venenos e antídotos.

**Como veio parar à escola:**Elogios sobre o método de ensino da escola por parte do primo que dá aulas lá, levaram os pais a matricularem Cornélia lá. Além do mais, de acordo com eles, seria uma óptima oportunidade para ela fazer amigos e contactos com outros povos, já que elfos em geral tendem a se fechar para o próprio povo, com poucas excepções. Ela não se opôs muito, pois sabia que havia a possibilidade de outros elfos estudarem lá, e o sobrinho de Talin (o anão que lhe deu o falcão de presente), Palin, estudava lá também, e eles já eram amigos(ele nem precisa aparecer muito, é só por questão de motivações pra ela ter entrado na escola sem muita oposição).

**Carácter/Personalidade:**Por ser uma elfa e ter sido criada no meio desse povo recluso, às vezes pode ser um pouco metida e prepotente, com inclinações para o sarcasmo e a ironia. Mas quem a conhece sabe que não faz por mal, simplesmente é a convivência e a educação dada por um povo recluso e um pouco desconfiado. Não é muito de falar com todos e fazer amizades facilmente, mas quando as faz, é fiel a essas amizades. Divide com os poucos amigos seus sorrisos, risadas, simpatias e bom humor. Além dos sonhos, segredos e desejos, como todos os bons amigos fazem. Dois pontos de sua personalidade que podem ser considerados irritantes por alguns, e qualidades por outros, são sua teimosia e o completo auto-conhecimento sobre suas capacidades e habilidades. Por causa disso raramente se excede, e sempre sabe exactamente o que fazer, quando, como e até onde agir.

**Gosta:**Da sua família; dos seus animais; da sua casa; dos amigos; de dias de inverno ensolarados; o céu de verão; o cair das folhas do Outono; a sensação de liberdade quando o vento bate no seu rosto; a sensação de quando completa um treino com sucesso; o abraço de criança de Belish; de peixe e verduras grelhadas; verde, azul, marrom e cinza(as principais cores da floresta); a matéria que seu primo ensina(Botânica, Venenos e Antídotos) mesmo que nunca admita isso pra ele; Seus Hobbies são praticar arco e flecha, treinar se mover sem ser vista e ouvida, treinar se camuflar em qualquer tipo de ambiente, treinar atirar facas, meditar e entrar em contacto com a consciência da natureza, treinar com espadas (apesar de preferir mais todo o resto). Na verdade todo esse treino é padrão entre seu povo. Mas ela se destaca em arco e flecha, nas facas e nas artes furtivas (se camuflar e se mover sem ser ouvida ou vista). Ela gosta de ouvir e contar histórias, e de fazer trabalhos manuais. Gosta também de uma bebida feita de café, chocolate e leite, com mel, canela e gengibre.

**Não gosta:**De sentir frio, que zombem dela, que a provoquem, que importunem seus amigos, da sensação do Sol escaldante dos dias mais quentes de verão, de hipocrisia, de se descontrolar, que a perturbem quando está treinando, meditando ou ouvindo histórias. Também não gosta quando está contando uma história, e começam a interromper para fazer perguntas bobas, ou que vão ser respondidas ao longo da história. Não gosta de desperdícios e de desrespeitos com a Natureza e a Vida. Por isso despreza Necromantes e outros tipos de feiticeiros malignos. E também não vai muito com a cara de Vampiros, em geral, mas tenta se controlar, porque para eles é uma questão de sobrevivência tomar o sangue de outras criaturas. Diferentemente dos Necromantes, que são feiticeiros que optaram pelo caminho da magia negra e da morte. Não gosta também de comidas gordurosas e pouco saudáveis e de caça por diversão.

**Par:**Gaara.

**Como se dão: **Quando entrou na escola, Cornélia chegou em cima do dia em que começavam as aulas e ele já estava lá(não sei se ele já estudava lá ou não). Eles reparam um no outro, mas não prestaram muita atenção, afinal, em uma escola cheia de criaturas mágicas, tem muuuito lugar pra olhar XD. Mas depois de alguns dias, já em aulas, ele começou a reparar nela. Viu que sempre estava sozinha ou com um anão(dá pra saber quem é né? XD) e percebeu que era dedicada e ótima lutadora. Ficou curioso sobre ela, principalmente porque suas naturezas eram diferentes(floresta e deserto). Então surgiu a oportunidade perfeita pra ele quando o professor(ou professora) de Artes Mágicas deu um projeto em dupla. Ele foi logo pedir pra fazer dupla com ela, e como não tinha mais ninguém que ela conhecia e o resto da classe não parecia disposto a formar dupla com ela, ela aceitou. Acontece que também era vantajoso para a Nélia fazer dupla com o Gaara porque já tinha percebido que o Djin ficava olhando pra ela. E assim como ele, ficou curiosa com a natureza oposta dele. Mas no começo do projeto, tudo deu errado. As magias deles não eram compatíveis, e ela ficava irritada com as encaradas nada discretas dele. E quando ela o encarava de volta e fazia perguntas ou tiradas irônicas e/ou sarcásticas do tipo:" Tire uma foto, dura mais", ele não respondia nada, o que sóa afazia ficar mais irritada ainda. E foi durante uma situação dessas, em que ele pensou que até quando estava irritada ela era linda, foi que percebeu que estava apaixonado por ela. Desde então passou a se dedicar a ela em silêncio, pois sabia que seria difícil ganhar uma garota como ela. No caso dela, quando os amigos fizeram o comentário de que era possível que o Gaara estivesse apaixonado por ela, ela negou com um sonoro "Claro que não. Que bobagem" e corou levemente, sem perceber. Mas com isso passou a reparar bem mais nele, e viu que não a julgava pelas aparências, e que era uma lutador muito bom. Ela nunca iria admitir, mas achava lindo quando ele treinava com as espadas curvas(essa pode ser uma das armas dele?). Mas eles são o típico casal teimoso e cabeça-dura que nunca admite que gosta um do outro. XD Por isso eles se tratam como bons amigos, e quando surgem aqueles "momentos", eles fingem que não aconteceu, mesmo que só pensem nisso. Daí sobra pros amigos servirem de cupido né. XD Ah! E a Nélia fica paralisada e meio sem jeito quando o Gaara a encara sério e profundamente com os "incríveis olhos verdes dele" XD

**Outro:**Ela usa arco e flechas, mas não anda com eles para todo lado. Mas está sempre armada com facas de atirar escondidas. E sua habilidade de "sumir" é tanto um bom ataque quanto defesa. Suas roupas são sempre nas suas cores preferidas e normalmente usa uma camisa de linho de cor clara (branco ou creme) com golas tipo chinesa e mangas longas ou 3/4 com calças de algodão mais resistente meio no estilo árabe (largas em baixo, mas presa no tornozelos). Por cima de tudo vão longas túnicas de algodão fino e macio, até um palmo abaixo dos joelhos, com gola em V e magas curtas e largas. Ela prende um cinto de couro macio na cintura, onde ficam suas únicas facas aparentes, em um estojo duplo no seu lado esquerdo. Há variações da túnica e da camisa. Se a túnica é sem mangas, a camisa é de mangas curtas. Raramente ela usa a túnica sem mangas sem a blusa de linho por baixo. E por causa das calças mais largas, prefere botas de cano bem baixo. Só quando vai treinar ou lutar é que usa calças justas e botas mais compridas.

Quanto à aparência dela, ela é um pouco mais baixa que a média do seu povo, com o corpo pequeno e delgado, mas forte. Seu cabelo é loiro platinado (igual ao da Galadriel) e liso, até o meio das costas. O usa solto, com uma faixa na cabeça, para que o cabelo não venha nos olhos, ou em um rabo-de-cavalo. Seus olhos são verdes acinzentados/prateados, tem sobrancelhas arqueadas e longos e espessos cílios. Seu corpo é na média. Com seios e quadril medianos, que ficam elegantes no seu corpo pequeno. Só sua cintura que é pequena, dando a impressão que tem mais curvas do que realmente tem. Tem pele clara e com poucas imperfeições (afinal, ela É uma elfa). Aqui e ali ela tem algumas cicatrizes prateadas de ferimentos de treinos ou lutas reais. Aliás, tem uma bem acima da sobrancelha esquerda, perpendicular à sobrancelha.

E ela tem permissão para manter consigo na escola o lodo e o falcão, que usa de mensageiro para se comunicar com a família.

**Posso modificar alguma coisa?:** Claro! Como autora de uma fic de fichas, sei que as vezes são necessárias algumas adaptações. Mas por favor, nada de fazer ela toda ao contrário, certo? XD

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong>Adriano Lovemberg (Andy)

**Idade:**17 anos

**Família:**É o caçula de uma poderosa família de feiticeiros, os Bittencourt. Desde pequeno, Seus pais, Roger e Naiara, davam mais atenção para Manuela, a irmã gémea de Andy (10 minutos mais velha), graças ao talento da garota em aprender magia com facilidade. Andy fazia de tudo para que sua família lhe desse atenção, inclusive pedindo pra treinar magia com sua irmã, mas aos 6 anos desistiu e formou uma "barreira" entre ele e sua família. Na mesma época, começou a treinar magia escondido e, quando completou 8 anos, fugiu de casa. Foi encontrado por Jack Lovemberg e está morando com ele há 10 anos, adoptando seu sobrenome e tornando-se seu aprendiz (além de filho).

**Como veio parar à escola:**O próprio Andy tomou essa decisão, pois estudava em casa por causa dos treinos de magia e decidiu que ir ao colégio seria uma boa oportunidade pra conhecer gente nova. Seu sensei o apoiou desde o início em sua decisão.

**Carácter/Personalidade:**É maroto, rebelde (menos com seu sensei) e um pouco vaidoso, sempre passando a mão nos cabelos quando quer jogar charme pra cima de uma garota. Ao mesmo tempo, é divertido e amigável, se preocupando muito com as pessoas que ele gosta. Mas se deixá-lo zangado, melhor dar uma boa razão pra ele não jogar um feitiço mortal bem no meio da sua cara.

**Gosta:**Seus hobbies são desenhar e praticar magia. Sua comida favorita é pizza, principalmente a de sabor frango. Sua cor favorita é azul e sua matéria favorita é artes, claro (mas caso você não coloque essa matéria, pode ser português)!

**Não gosta: **Detesta que o acordem, tanto que, antes de dormir, não é raro ele afirmar "Se me acordar, pode se preparar pra dizer adeus à sua vida". Odeia chocolate e a matéria que não suporta é matemática.

**"Espécie":**Feiticeiro

**Par:**Sakura, se não quiseres a Eleanor (n/a: vai ver a ficha e diz-me se a queres como par para o Andy) ).

**Como se dão: **Possuem uma relação de "Lily-Thiago adolescentes" (pra quem não sabe, são os pais do protagonista Harry Potter). Ele a acha muito certinha e a provoca muito, principalmente chamando-a de "boneca", mas mesmo assim, se preocupa com ela e admite que está gostando dela. Ela também gosta dele, mas prefere fingir o contrário, pois o acha imaturo e um mal exemplo, embora goste de seu jeito amigável.

**Outro:**Possui cabelos pretos com algumas mechas vermelhas, característica da família Bittencourt que começa a aparecer quando o feiticeiro vai avançando de nível em magia, além de um par de olhos azuis e pele levemente bronzeada. Tem o rosto redondo, nariz arrebitado e o corpo em forma. Usa uma camisa cavada branca, bermudão azul-escuro, ténis de corrida e um brinco na orelha esquerda.

Usa a sua varinha na maior parte do tempo, mas, quando pego desprevenido, é bom no combate corpo-a-corpo.

**Posso modificar alguma coisa?:** Fique à vontade, desde que não o mate, claro!

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong>Christopher Bathory, chamado apenas de Chris

**Idade:**17

**Família:**Vem de um clã tradicional e muito ramificado de vampiros, é descendente directo da Condessa de Sangue, Érzebét Bathory. Sempre teve um bom relacionamento com seus pais, apesar de seu pai, Thomas, ter um temperamento frio e autoritário que normalmente afastaria os filhos de si, Christopher sempre gostou dele, fazendo brincadeiras das quais ele não gostava muito, e sem se preocupar muito com suas ordens. Chris se dá muito bem com sua mãe, Rosa, por terem personalidades parecidas, e sempre foi muito mimado por ela, por ser filho único. O clã decidiu há algum tempo manter escondida a espécie, proibindo seus membros de caçar qualquer humano que eles bem entendessem, sendo permitidos apenas fugitivos da polícia, vampiros sem linhagem nobre e mais fracos, e pessoas que moram isoladas de grande concentração populacional, mantendo sempre a discrição ao esconder bem os corpos e não transformar nenhum deles em outros vampiros. Além disso, só é permitido se alimentar de sangue humano a partir dos 21 anos (tendo em vista a durabilidade da raça).

**Como veio parar à escola:**Seus pais decidiram colocá-lo em uma escola especial para não correr o risco de Chris não conseguir controlar seus instintos e, com tantos humanos ao seu redor, acabar atacando algum. Em uma escola com outros seres não-humanos, seria mais fácil pará-lo se ele tentasse morder algum aluno, além de não precisar esconder sua identidade.

**Carácter/Personalidade:**Chris é extremamente convencido. Sabe que é bonito e se gaba por isso, dando em cima de várias garotas ao mesmo tempo, e tem fama de galinha. Acha que todas as garotas são lindas, por mais feia que alguma pareça aos olhos masculinos, Christopher consegue encontrar algum ponto forte em sua aparência que a faça bonita. Galanteador e educado, se torna irresistível às garotas que procuram um príncipe encantado. Acaba levando muitos tapas na cara por seu comportamento "polígamo". Com seus amigos, é divertido e bem-humorado, tem um humor um pouco sarcástico. Não é nada tímido, é bem cara-de-pau e se sente à vontade na frente de qualquer pessoa. Quando se irrita, não briga, apenas sorri sarcasticamente e humilha quem estiver irritando-o. Nunca arranja brigas, ou ataca primeiro, se houver alguma ameaça disso, ele apenas se defende e contra-ataca, e nunca mostra sua verdadeira força. Definitivamente, não parece um vampiro sanguinário.

**Gosta:**Seu hobby preferido é subir em árvores e ficar à toa, passando o tempo, além de cantar as garotas. Seu prato preferido é carne de carneiro mal-passada, e sangue de carneiro puro também. Suas cores preferidas são preto e cinza-escuro. Seus animais preferidos são felinos de grande porte, como tigres e leões, e em sua casa há um cativeiro com eles, pois seus pais também gostam. Gosta de dias nublados e chuvosos, pois pode ficar a vontade sem se preocupar com queimaduras.

Gosta de Heavy Metal, Hard Rock e Punk Rock

**Não gosta:**Nadar. Odeia a cor amarela, e dias ensolarados, nos quais tem que tomar cuidado extra com óculos escuros, sobretudos pretos (por mais quente que o dia esteja) e, o que mais odeia, andar com um guarda-chuva preto debaixo de sol, com todos olhando para ele de forma estranha. Até as garotas fogem dele nessas situações. Odeia modinhas.

**"Espécie":**Vampiro. É mais forte e rápido que humanos, tem os cinco sentidos mais apurados, e quando se transforma, pode usar suas garras compridas e dentes pontiagudos para atacar suas presas. Se não for morto com uma estaca no coração, ou decapitado, é imortal. Sol queima, mas não o mata, assim como alho, que só causa um pouco de incómodo por seu cheiro forte. Água benta não causa nenhum efeito.

**Par:**TenTen

**Como se dão:**A garota foi a única que não cedeu aos encantos do vampiro, pois conhece sua fama e odeia caras galinhas. Ela tenta ignorá-lo completamente, mas não consegue, pois ele sempre consegue irritá-la com suas cantadas e galanteios. Ele, por sua vez, fica desesperado, e começa a investir somente nela, pois não aceita que uma garota o tenha recusado.

**Outro:**Se veste com camisetas escuras de manga curta, normalmente com estampas de bandas de rock, como AC/DC, Metallica, Guns'n'roses, e Iron Maiden, suas bandas preferidas; calças jeans pretas e rasgadas; tênis all star com diversas estampas. Nos dias ensolarados, coloca óculos escuros e um sobretudo preto até os joelhos. Também usa coturnos e correntes. Usa uma katana longa com cabo azul-escuro como arma, mas em situações bem raras.

**Aparência:**Tem cabelos negros, curtos e muito bagunçados. Sua pele é fria, e muito pálida, assim como seus lábios finos. Seus olhos são vermelhos-escarlate e um pouco puxados. Tem 1,80m e pesa 75Kg, é magro e tem músculos definidos, mas não exagerados. Quando se transforma, seus dentes ficam bem pontiagudos, seus olhos ficam brilhantes, suas pupilas se tornam fendas como as de gatos, e suas unhas crescem, se tornando garras poderosas.

**Posso modificar alguma coisa?:** Sim

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong>Mairu e Moka Akainoru. - Irmãos gêmeos.

**Idade:**Ao olhar dos humanos aparentam ter seus 18 anos, mas são bem mais velhos.

**Família:**São filhos únicos de um casal de vampiros de puro-sangue, muito temidos por outras espécies por não terem piedade de ninguém, Shieru e Mizuno criaram os gêmeos da melhor forma possível, ensinaram tudo que tinham que ensinar sobre sua espécie e como disfarçar na frente de humanos evitando também não atacar algum por causa do sangue fresco. A cada época que passava os pequeninos iam evoluindo e mudando também criando vários probleminhas ao Clã de vampiros Akainoru.

**Como veio parar à escola:**Seus pais decidiram deixá-los por algum tempo na escola para verem se eles conseguiam se controlarem melhor na companhia de outros seres.

**Carácter/Personalidade:**Moka é uma garota "eléctrica", gosta de fazer escândalos, é um tanto desligada da realidade e até um pouco ingénua para certas coisas. Fala o que vem na cabeça e que se dane o resto, sempre deixa as pessoas ao redor em constrangimento pois não sabe sussurrar nos momentos apropriados. Por ser quem é as vezes tem uns surtos de dupla personalidade deixando de ser a escandalosa e ingénua menina para um verdadeiro demónio em forma humana, tendo até que ser controlada por alguém, quando acorda de seu pequeno deslize se senti mal por causa de seu outro "eu" que aparece de repente. Só demora alguns minutos para voltar ao que era mas nesses pequenos minutos deixa um grande estrago em sua volta. E quando volta, volta mais bobona do que antes, atrapalhada, desligada e de imaginação fértil até de mais, piorava a cada momento quando começava a cantar e pior cantava mal. Gosta de ajudar qualquer pessoa tanto ruim ou boa, tem um lado protector em si querendo sempre proteger aquelas pessoinhas importante na sua volta. Já Mairu mostra ser um verdadeiro vampiro sanguinário, frio, calculista, arrogante que odeia mostra fraqueza ou qualquer outra emoção alem de sua aparência assustadora. Irónico e debochado, é sempre o ultimo a falar e odeia errar negando qualquer coisa se estiver mesmo errado. Diferente de sua irmã não possui surtos de mudança de personalidade ele é o que é, não liga pelo sentimento dos outros e faz questão de pisotia-los, só muda sua atitude quando é com sua irmã. É muito inteligente nunca tente jogar algum jogo de raciocínio com ele pois perderam e feio

**Gosta:**Moka gosta de cantar, jogar jogos, conhecer lugares bonitos, abraçar pessoas e animais bonitinhos. Mairu gosta de lugares calmos onde não precise fazer nada, gosta de destruir coisas grandes, gosta de lugares frios e húmidos, também adora coisas sombrias.

**Não gosta: **Moka não gosta de ser ignorada por ninguém, odeia que a interrompe quando esta cantando, não suporta lugares muito quentes e fica triste quando brigam com ela. Mairu não gosta de quase tudo, odeia as garotas que ficam lhe encarando, também não gosta de lugares quentes, odeia estar errado ou perder alguma coisa.

**"Espécie":**Vampiros.

**Par:**Moka = Sasuke. Mairu = Sophie.

**Como se dão:**Bem, vou deixar que decida como os pares se darão pois assim será bem mais interessante. (n/a: verão como eles se dão ao longo da fic!).

**Outro:  
><strong>  
>Aparência: Moka tem uma aparência angelical, pele extremamente branca parecendo pálida, cabelo muito longo chegando até a altura de seus joelhos acompanhado de uma franja da altura dos olhos repicada de uma cor acinzentada quase chegando ao preto, olhos alaranjados e que quando com raiva eles firam vermelhos, cílios longos e negros, lábio rosados e não muito carnudos, mãos delicadas com unhas compridas e bem cuidadas, possuía um canino pontiagudo a mostra enquanto o outro era normal quando são usados para outra coisa. Seu corpo uma tentação, belas curvas com uma cintura fina, quadril na medida, seios avantajados macios e firmes, pernas longas e definidas. Era sem duvidas uma garota linda e atraente, mesmo sem perceber ela transbordava sensualidade. Já Mairu era a versão masculina de Moka, pele também extremamente branca, cabelo curto negro todo repicado com duas mechas mais destacadas na face, olhos da mesma cor dos da irmã, lábios finos e sem expressão. Seu corpo bem chamativo aos olhares femininos, estatura alta, porte físico definido, não possuía músculos mas tinha uma grande força, mesmo sendo frio e não mostrava nenhuns sentimentos ainda assim era muito charmoso e sexy com seus sorrisos raros e quase invisíveis derretia qualquer uma. Era uma rapaz muito charmoso, sexy e lindo.<p>

Vestimentos: Ambos gostam de roupas escuras. Moka adora seus vestidos pretos com vermelho e roxo, seus shorts jeans escuro, suas regatas preta ou brancas, geralmente usa um short preto junto com uma meia preta 7/8 acompanhado de ténis all star preto, uma regata cinza com um sobretudo por cima. Mairu usa uma calça preta com correntes, camiseta regata preta com detalhes de tecido arrastão, botas coturno, jaqueta de couro ou sobretudo, com luvas de couro sem dedo.

Armas: Eles por terem excelentes habilidades de luta não precisariam de armas, mas como Moka adoro coisas pontudas usa uma katana com a bainha vermelha e o cabo preto, e Mairu prefere uma pequena adaga parecida com uma kunai.

**Posso modificar alguma coisa?: **Sim sim.

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong>Amaya Nakamura, a chama de Aya, pipoca (pelos os seus cabelos terem um leve cheiro de pipoca) e de coração (jeito como Pain a chama, quando está tentando enrolá-la)

**Idade:**18 anos.

**Aparência:**possui a pele branca, cabelos negros ondulados até a cintura, olhos castanhos-escuros que ficam cor de mel, quando nervosa, coxas um pouco grossas cintura fina, lábios um pouco cheios e avermelhados (alguns dizem que é pela garota tomar tanto suco de morango).

**Família:**Possui uma mentora (Tsuki) que a trata como filha, assim como ela a trata como mãe, e Pain que Tsuki também é mentora, Tsuki a encontrou ainda pequena desacordada, e muito ferida em um beco, a levou para casa e a ensinou tudo o que sabia além de tratá-la feito mãe, Tsuki já tentou procurar sua família, mas não havia nenhum rastro de que a menina existia, e quando tenta conversar com Amaya sobre isso, a garota sente fortes dores de cabeça e às vezes até desmaia, além de viver com Tsuki, ela também é mentora de Pain, um garoto muito calado e com um jeito até frio, como a menina era sozinha e Tsuki ficava às vezes muito tempo fora, ela teve que conviver com Pain, e a garota ficava constantemente atrás dele, sempre em silencio, mas sempre ficava grudada nele, odiava ficar sozinha, e ela tem muitos pesadelos e em um desses em que Tsuki não estava em casa, e Pain vendo que a garota suava e parecia desespera enquanto dormia, Pain acabou a confortando, desde então eles criaram um laço, de amizade, o jeito de se tratarem se assimila mas como namorados do que como irmãos.

**Como veio parar à escola:**

Seguindo Pain, não sabe muito sobre á historia do garoto, chegou a perguntar para Tsuki, mas ela não a respondeu, só disse que Pain era o único que poderia a contar o que ela também chegou a perguntar ao menino, mas ele nunca respondeu.

**Carácter/Personalidade:**Tem a personalidade muito forte, sempre arranja confusão é meio 'esquentadinha', e é muito desligada, nunca está a par das coisas, e sempre se perde não tem um senso de direcção muito bom, e às vezes Pain tem que caçá-la, o que ela fica zangada, dizendo que não estava perdida

**Gosta:**gosta de olhar a estrelas a noite, de andar assim que o sol se põe, gosta de suco de morango, adora doces (o que Pain odeia), gosta de aula de filosofia, gosta de cozinhar, mas não o sabe, sempre queima ou explode algo quando tenta fazer isso, e no final sempre sobra para Pain ou amigos provarem (caso ainda sobre algo da explosão ou queima do lugar onde fez a "comida")

**Não gosta:**Odeia sol, não consegue enxergar directo ao sol, não gosta muito de coisas salgadas, e odeia aula de Artes, pôs não desenhar.

**"Espécie":**É uma Elfa negra alada, o que vem a descobrir somente na escola em uma briga e acabou por mostrar suas asas. (se quiser posso falar mais dos elfos negros alados, mas não queria estragar e dizer tudo me desculpe, se quiser me manda PM)

**Par:**Pain (mas sem os Piercing, pode ser?)

**Como se dão:  
><strong>  
>Dão-se muito bem, Amaya vive atrás de Pain, assim como ele sempre está a esperando, a relação dos dois para quem vê é de dois namorados, pôs a garota o abraça, às vezes está até sentada em seu colo, aconchegada a Pain, mas para os dois é mais do que normal, já que viveram praticamente todo o tempo juntos.<p>

**Outro:**Usa uma espada, aliais a única coisa que foi encontrada perto de onde estava caída e que Tsuki pegou, a espada tem gravuras que nem mesmo Tsuki soube dizer o que era, além de que uma vez, na escola quando estava para ser morta a espada a defendeu, e usa muito macacões, de várias corres, e é difícil colocar um vestido, fica extremamente tímida quando usa um.

**Posso modificar alguma coisa?:**

Claro n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong>Madalena Oliveira

**Idade:**17 anos (16-11-1993)

**Família:**Filha de pais portugueses (Fabiana e Augusto), o seu pai é Engenheiro Informático e a sua mãe é enfermeira pelo que sempre cresceu num lar de classe média. Contudo, isto não quer dizer que Madalena tenha tido sempre tudo aquilo que precisou, é que sendo a filha do meio, tendo duas irmãs Liliana, mais velhas dois anos e Lídia, mais nova três anos, sempre teve de se habituar a usar aquilo que a mais velha já tinha usado e a estimar para a mais nova poder usar. O sangue mágico provém do seu pai, sendo que Liliana também já esteve na escola, sendo ela uma feiticeira inclinada para o elemento fogo assim como seu pai, Lídia por seu lado não apresenta qualquer tipo de magia.

**Como veio parar à escola:**Os pais sempre tiveram conhecimento da escola, até porque Liliana também já lá andou, assim foi com naturalidade que Madalena foi para lá.

**Aparência:**É alta e esguia, tendo 1,70 m, o cabelo castanho-escuro ondulado até ao primeiro terço das costas, sendo que normalmente apanha a franja com um nó atrás. Tem os olhos azul acinzentados, os lábios finos de um tom ameixa e a pele pálida. A sua figura é proporcional e as suas pernas são longas e bem torneadas, as suas unhas são bem cuidadas e estão sempre pintadas com um verniz transparente.

**Carácter/Personalidade:**Madalena é uma pessoa equilibrada, tem uma mente própria e opiniões fortes e sabe defendê-las, não sendo influenciada por ninguém. É crítica e é a primeira a apontar o dedo quando alguém erra, sendo que quando é ela a errar o igualmente para consigo. É calma e não gosta de histerismos tentando encontrar sempre o lado bom de todas as situações, por isso e ao contrário do que seria de esperar de outras garotas da sua idade não faz escândalos e assuntos de coração não costumam dar-lhe muito em que pensar, não é o tipo de pessoa que perde o sono por causa de um rapaz. O facto de ser a irmã do meio deu-lhe paz de espírito e assertividade. Gosta de andar sozinha, não que ela não tenha amigos mas por opção própria, sendo que muitas das vezes é apelidada de 'rainha do gelo', mesmo sendo simpática para toda a gente e tendo amigos. Contudo, Madalena tem um pequeno problema, um pequeno senão na sua personalidade tão equilibrada. Ela adora observar os outros e gosta imenso de observar tudo o que é intrigas até porque ela é muito boa a perceber as pessoas. Assim, Madalena sabe dos segredos mais bem guardados do colégio até porque muitas das suas amigas lhe contam os segredos mais escandalosos pois sabem que ela não os revelará ninguém. Uma cena que descreve bem este tipo de comportamento seria algo do género:

"Sabias que a Ino foi para a cama com o Gaara, mesmo quando ela ainda andava com o Sasuke?" E a resposta será sempre: "Talvez."

Outro achega acerca de Madalena: ela adora rapazes intelectuais, ou seja ela tem uma pancada por nerds.

**Gosta:**De paz e sossego, de observar os outros, chocolate quente, livros e da biblioteca e de nerds. Muahahah

**Não gosta:**Risos histéricos, escândalos, arrogância.

**"Espécie":**Feiticeira com afinidade com o ar (Eu não sei bem que tipo de feiticeiros tu te referes mas eu estava a pensar mais numa de controlador de elementos)

**Par:**Deidara.

**Como se dão:**Ele é tudo o que ela não quer. Ela gosta de tipos calmos e intelectuais que não conseguem falar com uma rapariga sem gaguejar, ela acha-os adoráveis. Ele por seu lado é popular e arrogante andando sempre rodeado de raparigas. Assim, ela tenta manter a distância ao máximo pois não quer problemas mas ele parece ter um interesse em especial em irritá-la. Ele poderia inclusive descobrir o fetiche dela por nerds e atormentá-la.

**Outro:**Estilo casual chic: skinny jeans com camisas com detalhes em renda largas, cardigans ou blazers e All Star pretas de cano baixo por vezes usa saias de cintura subida com botins. Estilo Spencer Hastings em Little Liars

**Posso modificar alguma coisa?:** Sim, mas avisa-me antes se faz favor.

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong>Palin Emeraldpike

**Idade:**Aparenta 16, mas tem 45.

**Família:**Os pais morreram de doença quando ele era ainda criança(tinha 20 anos na época, isso é criança pros anões)E o tio, Talin, passou a cuidar dele. Ele vem de uma família famosa pelos bons ferreiros que fazem parte dela. Por isso o tio começou a ensiná-lo a profissão quando já tinha idade suficiente. Gosta também de fazer esculturas e brinquedos de madeira. Por causa disso fez amizade com uma elfa, Cornélia, filha de amigos do tio. Eles estavam fazendo uma visita à floresta, e ele estava entalhando um pássaro de madeira debaixo de uma árvore, quando ela viu e veio conversar com ele.

**Como veio parar à escola:**A escola oferecia um ótimo programa para quem se interessava por forja, e sendo uma escola mista, o fato de ser anão não impressionaria e ele poderia ter uma vida escolar normal. O tio matriculou ele lá algum tempo antes dos pais de Cornélia a matricularem lá, por isso, quando ela entrou, ele serviu de guia nas primeiras semanas.

**Caráter/Personalidade:**Ele é um dos que dá fama de invocados aos anões. Não leva desaforo pra casa, e não tolera que o subestimem por causa da altura. Apesar disso é um cara simpático, que gosta de conversar. Ele é desastrado com coisas muito delicadas(plantas, porcelana) e não exija dele que seja discreto. É barulhento e reclamão quando está contrariado. Apesar de achar que não tem muito jeito pra essas coisas, é um ótimo conselheiro, amigo fiel, e está sempre pronto pra ajudar quem gosta e/ou simpatiza. É indiferente aos outros povos. Se o tratam bem, ele também trata. Se não, não. Apesar de que no primeiro encontro encara com desconfiança aqueles que são claramente "mágicos"(os que usam e abusam de magia).

**Gosta:**De conversar, uma boa festa, de praticar a arte dos ferreiros, de entalhar na madeira, o cheiro de terra, cavernas, subterrâneos, boa comida(carne seca, carne de porco e de boi, batatas assadas, e esse tipo de comida), gosta também de cerveja, apesar de que o tio não o deixa tomar muito, nem frequentemente, porque acha que ele é muito novo ainda. Sempre que ouve essa desculpa ele bufa irritado. O tio sempre fala, "quando você completar 50, pode tomar até cair, mas até lá, não". Ele também tem uma coleção de pedras e adora túneis e labirintos. Mas o engraçado é que o ótimo senso de direção dele falha completamente se o colocam em uma floresta fechada. De resto, ele consegue se virar.

**Não gosta:**De gente esnobe e metida, que o subestimem, que o chamem de 'baixinho' ou 'nanico', de lugares altos à céu aberto, morre de medo de fantasmas, da "comida de cavalo", que é como ele chama todos os legumes, frutas e vegetais grelhados e assados que os elfos, e Cornélia, comem. Não gosta de ouvir sermão, e da "proibição ridícula" do tio, que é como ele chama a proibição relativa a cerveja. E acha desconcertantemente irritante o fato de que Cornélia está quase, se não sempre, certa. No geral, não gosta muito de autoridades. Ele também não gosta de cavalos, porque são muito altos pra ele. Prefere andar a pé, de pôney, mula ou burro, que são menores.

**"Espécie":**Anão

**Par:**Bom, aí complicou. XD Teria que ser uma anã também, ou alguém que não se importa com a altura dele. Alguém gentil mas forte e decidida também. Se preferir, pode deixar ele solteiro mesmo. XD Ia ser bonitinho se ele fizesse par com uma fada, já que fadas são delicadas, e podem ser baixinhas que nem ele.(pode ser uma fada anônima). (n/a: vou pensando, e talvez arranje um par para ele a meio da fic. senão, terá de ficar solteiro.)

**Como se dão:**Ele fica vermelho e desajeitado quando fala com ela. Ela acha ele "uma gracinha". XD É simples assim.

**Outro:**tem 1,50 de altura. Mas é muito forte, e tem o peito largo e braços musculosos. Tem um cabelo ruivo(o ruivo alaranjado) que é uma desgraça pra todos que tentam arrumar. É todo bagunçado e despenteado, mas não é muito comprido (os fios de cabelo tem até 6cm de comprimento). Ele não tem barba ainda, só um cavanhaque ralinho, que parece aquelas barbinhas que os bodes tem. Os olhos são cinzas e as sombrancelhas são quase inexistentes, mas são bagunçadas também. Ele tem uma machado de guerra, que sabe usar bem. Mas como não fica bem para as aparências carregar um machado de guerra pela escola, durante as aulas só carrega uma faca de caça no cinto( ou no cano da bota, o que preferir). Ele usa calças de lã, botas de couro, blusa de algodão e um colete de lã por cima. Usa um cinto simples também. Quando está trabalhando na forja, ele tira o colete e a blusa e usa um avental de couro grosso, e luvas de couro também, se o trabalho exigir. Ele mesmo corta o próprio cabelo com a faca de caça. Por isso é todo desigual.

**Posso mudar alguam coisa?:** Claro n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong>Mabelle, ou como prefere: Mabi.

**Idade:**Dezesseis.

**Corpo:**A jovem tem um corpo igualado á de uma Barbie, tem barriga lisa, coxas medianas, glúteos médios a fartos e seios fartos. Possui na barriga do lado direito um pouco abaixo do umbigo uma tatuagem de estrela, apenas o contorno preto.

**Família:**Marina após ter um filho, recebeu a notícia de que não podia mais gerar vidas. O que entristeceu muito seu pai, Ricardo que queria muito ter uma menina. Daniel (primeiro filho) tinha apenas 6 anos quando recebeu a notícia que teria uma irmãzinha, mas estranhou porque sua mãe não estava grávida. Ela seria adotada. Mabelle chegou á família com apenas 2 meses de idade. Mas tinha algo estranho com a garotinha, ela podia fazer partes do seu corpo ficarem chamas e mexer objetos, logo descobriram que ela era uma elfa que fora abandonada perto de um lago na cidade onde a família Litz moravam. O casal decidiu não contar á Mabi que era adotada, mas em uma discussão (que ela ouvia atrás da porta) foi revelado que a morena não era filha biológica de Marina e Ricardo Litz.

Julia - mãe biológica que Mabi não conhece.  
>Marina Litz - mãe adotiva. É advogada.<br>Ricardo Litz - pai adotivo. É engenheiro.  
>Daniel Litz - irmão mais velho.<p>

**Como veio parar à escola:**Fugiu de casa, assim que descobriu que foi adotada a mesma decidiu se afastar completamente da família. Soube do colégio e resolveu ir para lá, achando que ninguém a procuraria em um colégio interno.

**Carácter/Personalidade:**Existe aquela fama que os elfos que manipulam o fogo são cabeças quentes, que perdem a cabeça fácil. Digamos que Mabi não seja totalmente ao contrário, mas é diferente de todos que possuem a mesma especialidade que ela. É animada, extrovertida e maluca. Bagunceira até demais, tanto no quesito organização como comportamento dentro da sala de aula. Algo que deixa muito evidente sua éspecie é quando a provocam, todos sabem que ela é extremamente barraqueira e explode muito rápido, e quando isso acontece, as coisas pegam fogo... Literalmente. Usa e abusa da irônia e do sárcasmo, ás vezes é um pouco sádica; que gosta ver o sofrimento das pessoas. É divertida, engraçada e bem-humorada. Super cara-de-pau. É díficil a ver chorar, você tem que ser bem cruel ou ter um bom motivo para ver a garota derramar lágrimas. Arruma confusão aonde vai, e sempre mete o Sasori nas suas "artes". Ah, e bem preguiçosa.

**Gosta:**Gosta apenas de pop, R&B e hip hop. Come de tudo, até sopa de pedra se a temperarem direito. Adora filmes de comédia, ação e terror - mesmo se cagando de medo. Seu hobbie é comer, apenas isso a satisfaz, não engorda de ruim. Cores favoritas são branco, vermelho, preto, roxo e cinza. Prefere mais salto. Adora um bom abraço. Chamar o Sasori de "Danna". Dormir.

**Não gosta:**Detesta filmes de romance, acha tudo muito meloso e ridículo que sempre acaba do mesmo jeito. Simplesmente odeia arcos de cabelo com flores e dançarinas de boate. De inverno, e não gosta muito de água mas toma banho como todo mundo.

**"Espécie":**É uma híbrida, meia elfa meia feiticeira com afinidade ao fogo.

**Par:**Sasori. 3 3

**Como se dão:**Mabi se encantou com Sasori desde que colocou os olhos nele, porém não admite isso nem que a paguem. O relacionamento dos dois não é aquela paz, entretanto, não é aquele caos todos. É meio-a-meio. Se amam, não se suportam. É confuso. Sasori adora irritar Mabelle, e ver ela nervosa; ele sabe que gosta dela, porém seu orgulho fala mais alto. Mabelle gosta de provoca-lo de todas as formas possíveis, bate, xinga o ruivo como se o odiasse. Só que a morena até senta no colo dele, e o mesmo não fala nada, apenas a encara e bufa. Quando alguém os pergunta se possivelmente se gostam, os dois negam rapidamente. Só que Sasori na maioria das vezes, deia transparecer o amor que sente pela morena. E toda vez que se vem sozinhos rola um clima estranho para os dois e impulsivamente começam a discutir sobre inutilidades só para quebrar o clima.

**Outro:**É moderna e ao mesmo tempo simples. Adora um salto alto fechado de várias cores, calça jeans colada nem se fala. Suas blusas são variadas conforme o dia da semana, todas são exclusivas e totalmente gamantes. Acessórios? Apenas brincos, o colar com seu nome e pulseiras, muitas e muitas pulseiras. Se for usar algo na cabeça, pode acreditar que são bonés. Sim, bonés como os dos garotos, das marcas mais famosas e com os desenhos mais divertidos. Não usa bolsa e nem cinto. Não usa nenhum tipo de arma. Tem um dom de luta aceitável e controla muito bem sua especialidade, e ainda tem um dom "incomum" de mover objetos e poder explodi-los com a força a mente.

**Posso modificar alguma coisa?:** Sim, desde que me avise antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Catherinne Verdante Symphonia, Cathy.

**Idade:** 17 anos.

**Família:** Durante quinze anos viveu uma vida normal e tão pacífica quanto uma família normal poderia ser, com a mãe, Mary Verdante Aria, seu irmão mais novo, Alphonse Verdante Aria, e aquele que acreditava ser seu pai, Jonathan Aria. Até então, Catherinne tinha saúde instável que vinha se fragilizando ainda mais em curto espaço de tempo, desde que entrara na puberdade, desmaios e tonturas eram frequentes tornando sua vida escolar um tanto difícil, mas com a ajuda dos amigos e do irmão (apenas três anos mais novo) pôde superar a adversidade.  
>Foi no inverno daquele ano que tudo mudou, quando Cathy se viu capaz de invadir sonhos alheios, especificamente do sexo oposto, num primeiro momento de forma involuntária, mas com o tempo foi se tornando uma espécie de necessidade: inesperadamente aquilo parecia lhe dar mais força, energia. Tomava a forma daquilo que o homem ansiava, geralmente uma pessoa querida fraternalmente, e, lhe dando um sonho realista e feliz, conseguia ganhar um pouco de uma energia que não conseguia tirar de alimentos ou medicamentos. Entretanto, em certa noite, pela primeira vez foi atraída para os sonhos de alguém conhecido, um colega de classe por quem nutria uma paixão boba. Diferente das outras vezes, o garoto desejava sonhos com a própria Catherinne e em situações passionais, algo que se repetiu por sete noites até que se chegasse ao ponto extremo: a morte do garoto. O choque quando soube foi grande e para piorar, seus pais começaram a brigar por causa da suspeita de Cathy não ser filha de Jonathan, o que os levou a fazer um teste de DNA.<br>Mary tinha certeza que a filha era do marido, dado sempre fora fiel a ele e o amava mais que tudo, mas não foi o que o exame denunciou, causando a separação do casal. Alphonse ficou com o pai e Cathy com a mãe que começou a dar sinais de insanidade, vez ou outra murmurando pelos cantos sobre ter traído o ex-marido apenas uma vez durante um sonho. Foi aí que a jovem começou a juntar as peças, procurando saber mais a respeito daquela sua habilidade incomum, chegando à conclusão de que somente um suspeito colégio interno poderia lhe prover as informações que tanto necessitava e resolveu se matricular (não foi preciso muito para convencer a mãe, já que ela não conseguia olhar para Cathy da mesma maneira). Lá, entre infinitas coisas que aprendeu a respeito de um mundo que jamais imaginara existir e acerca de si mesma, descobriu o nome de seu pai biológico, Isaac Symphonia, um Incubus muito influente e poderoso, tendo sido capaz de engravidar Mary durante um sonho e sem sugar toda sua energia vital no ato.  
>Apesar de estar no colégio há três anos, Cathy ainda não foi capaz de encontrar com seu pai verdadeiro, mas sabe que é só uma questão de tempo até ele aparecer, pois, assim como com a puberdade seu sangue demoníaco despertou, a maioridade também marca uma importante fase da vida de uma Succubus, quando poderá herdar as habilidades físicas de sua raça, como asas e garras.<p>

**Como veio parar à escola:** Como já foi dito, Cathy foi para lá por vontade própria, pois viu a academia como a única forma de descobrir mais sobre si mesma.

**Carácter/Personalidade:** De seus pontos fortes, podemos citar a positividade e a praticidade que facilmente aproximam pessoas e fortalecem laços de amizade. Cathy, por conta do sangue não-humano, tem uma presença sensual que se reflete em sua personalidade em forma de malicia manipuladora (nem sempre consciente), além de necessidade de dominação sobre o sexo masculino e de superioridade em relação ao feminino, algo que, apesar de não se manifestar com frequência, atrai rivalidades nem sempre saudáveis. Em relação à família, age com muito afeto em relação ao irmão (sendo correspondida), mas quando se trata da mãe e do padrasto nutre certa desilusão, um sentimento de abandono, assim como quanto a Isaac que ainda não se dignou a aparecer para ela. Mas, tem grandes esperanças quando se trata do pai verdadeiro, acredita com todas as suas forças que encontrar com ela, fará com que ela se sinta parte de uma família de novo.

**Aparência:** Proveniente de sua natureza não-humana, Catherinne tem um corpo escultural de curvas evidentes, mas sem exageros, estatura mediana e traços femininos e marcantes de uma beleza que transmite uma indiferença sedutora. Possui cabelos castanho-avermelhados longos com ondas suaves, mas revoltas que emolduram seu rosto na ausência da franja; pele num suave tom de dourado cevada e olhos verde-chá quase translúcidos de tão claros sob as pestanas longas e escuras.

**Gosta:** Tornou-se um hobbie fazer corridas pela madrugada depois que passou a se 'alimentar' da energia humana (já que sua saúde melhorou), mas sempre antes do sol nascer; gosta de vermelho, pirulitos, salmão na manteiga (seu prato favorito), esmaltes (sempre está com as unhas bem feitas), perfume masculino, cheiro de orvalho. Na escola, gosta de História e Literatura.

**Não gosta:** Detesta calor e sol em excesso, suor e hospitais. Dificilmente vestiria alguma coisa cor-de-rosa, não gosta muito de doces e não suporta álcool (é muito fraca pra bebida, inclusive), muito menos pessoas bêbadas. Também não gosta de cigarro, mas não pode evitar fumar quando está muito nervosa. Não gosta muito de Biologia.

**"Espécie":** Succubus (se formos pensar bem, é como ser prima dos vampiros, já que ela suga a energia vital dos humanos).

**Par:** Neji.

**Como se dão:** Uma relação onde inicialmente só há provocações e comentários sarcásticos que logo evoluem para maliciosos e antes que alguém se desse conta, uma possessividade sem limites.

**Outro:** - Cathy gosta de usar roupas que valorizem sua aparência sem se importar realmente com um estilo especifico, de modo que pode parecer uma patricinha ou gótica, sua única exigência é estar confortável e bonita.  
>- Sabe usar muito bem um chicote, mas quando atingir a maioridade de sua espécie poderá usar as próprias garras para ataques diretos (como exemplo, você pode pegar a Kurumu de Rosario plus Vampire).<p>

**Posso modificar alguma coisa?:** Claro, mas me avise, ok?

* * *

><p><strong>Nome:<strong> Sophie Allods

**Idade:** 16

**Família:** Tem um pai que é o rei dos mares e 6 irmãs mais velhas. Não se da bem com elas porque não se interessa pelos mesmos assuntos e ama muito o pai por mais que vivam brigando

**Como veio parar à escola:** estava nadando pelo mar quando começa uma tempestade e ela se perde e acaba parando em um rio perto da escola e encontra uma fenticeira que lhe dá uma poção pra ter pernas quando sai da água,e quando volta á água volta a ser sereia

**Carácter/Personalidade:** é muito moleca,gosta de se meter em confusão e de fugir de casa para nadar a noite e conhecer todos os cantos porque é fascinada pela luz da cidade. Tem longos cabelos loiros meio ondulados quando sai da água e olhos verdes claros,com a pele bem clara por nunca tomar sol.

**Gosta:** ficar vendo as luzes,comer vegetais, gosta muito de água e verde e gosta muito das materias que envolvam fentiços e água e adora conchas e de conversar com seus amigos aquaticos

**Não gosta:** que comam peixe ou crustaceos (são seu amigos poxa D:)

**"Espécie":** sereia \o/ vc disse q podia ser outra especie e-e

**Par:** Mairu

**Como se dão:** Sophie brinca muito parecendo que nem tem 16 anos sendo muito infantil as vezes irritando seu parceiro mas ela gosta de leva-lo apra nadar e conhcer novos lugares (as vezes esqeuce q ele não pode respirar de baixo d'água)

**Outro:** fora da água gosta de usar vestidos largos e claros pra ficar bem soltos,não gosta de ussar calçados, e sempre usa um colar com uma concha ,sua causa é verde ,e consegue dominar os poderes da água e consegue se comunicar com animais aquaticos conseguindo os comandar.

**Posso modificar alguma coisa?:** claro (:

* * *

><p><strong>Ehem, e agora uma personagem da minha autoria (desculpem, não podia deixar de a fazer, pois em todo o lado tem de haver alguém assim meio louco, tanto nas histórias, como na vida real – que, desde sempre, tem sido o meu papel :P. É como um bobo da corte ;)).<strong>

**Nome:** Eleanor Night (chamam-lhe El, Lea e coisas assim).

**Idade:** 15

**Família:** sempre viveu na escola, desde que ela abriu, pois foi encontrada no terreno quando tinha poucos meses de vida (quando a escola ia ser feita). A partir daí, o pessoal da escola passou a ser a sua família. Ela tenta procurar os seus pais verdadeiros, mas até agora não descobriu nada, mas acha que devem ter sido os pais, ao saber que uma escola ia ser construída aí, a devem ter deixado no terreno para que ela pudesse ir para lá.

**Como veio parar à escola:** tudo explicado 'lá em cima'.

**Carácter/Personalidade:** é louca, não num sentido completamente literal, mas num sentido meio literal. Gosta muito de andar a saltar em cima das pessoas, pendurar-se nos candeeiros e fazer coisas malucas dessas. É querida mas um pouco excêntrica. É muito má com quem a chateia, e pode irritar as pessoas facilmente. É sarcástica e é difícil de a aturar por mais de uma hora. Quando se chateiam com ela, faz um aspecto inofensivo, uma cara de criança e as pessoas acabam comovendo-se com ela. Quando vão a dizer desculpa, ela costuma fazer-lhe algo mau e sair dali a correr. Geralmente sai das discussões a ganhar, pois é ela que tem sempre a última palavra.

**Gosta:** adora surfar, fazer habilidades na corda bamba, comer, principalmente chocolate, as suas cores preferidas são preto, vermelho e roxo, apesar de ela andar sempre colorida, adora matérias ao ar livre, como combate, ou botânica (quando é dada no exterior), as pessoas diferentes, com um estilo próprio como ela, fascinam-na (góticos, hippies, punks, etc.). Gosta muito da água e de nadar, apesar de controlar o fogo. Adora receber e dar abraços. E fazer partidas... hehehe.

**Não gosta:** andar a cavalo, fazer a cambalhota para trás, correr por obrigação, cor de rosa, matemática, ciências, física e química, pessoas antipáticas, grosseiras, que vandalizam por gosto, preconceituosas, snobes ou hipócritas, pois para ela a opinião é muito importante.

**"Espécie":** feiticeira com afinidade ao fogo.

**Par:** Andy ou Mairu (se uma das autoras aceitar, obviamente). Mas pode ser outro OC, se alguém quiser...

**Como se dão:** primeiro o par, depois a relação ;). A autora também pode escolher.

**Outro:** É baixa, um metro e cinquenta, e é leve, pesa quarenta e cinco. Não é muito forte nem possuí músculos, mas é rápida e ágil por ter um corpo pequeno e leve. Tem curvas, e seios médios. Tem o cabelo preto comprido e ondulado, que costuma usar numa trança ou num rabo-de-cavalo. Os olhos são violetas, mas das raras vezes em que se enerva tornam-se pretos como o ébano (eu odeio plágio por isso não, não estou a copiar a Branca de Neve…). Veste-se com coisas bastante coloridas, normalmente de corsários ou de calças estilo árabe, tops de alças, e um casaco comprido e vermelho por cima. Tem uma tatuagem de um dragão nas costas, cuja cauda se enrola pelo braço, terminando num espigão na palma da mão. Como armas usa pequenas facas, pois não se dá bem com os arcos nem com as espadas (são demasiado grandes e pesados).

**Pos****so modificar alguma coisa?:** _no coments_.

* * *

><p><strong>Geez, foi o capítulo mais longo que fiz em toda a minha vidaaaa... ;). Dou-me bem com muitas personagens, por isso não fiquem assustados por haver um número delas bastante grande. Não me vou esquecer de ninguém! E a Eleanor não vai ser a principal, OBVIAMENTE. <strong>

**Para os pares da El, peço às autoras (de Andy, ou outro personagem) que me digam se estão interessadas. É que eu precisava **_**mesmo**_** de pôr alguém **_**bem louco**_** na fic. **

**Eu só recusei um personagem. Porquê? Bem, porque seria um personagem com o qual não poderia trabalhar, pois não estou habituada a esse tipo de personagem (não é preconceito). Mas, já tratei de tudo, sem problemas! Aplausos! (LOL ;))**

**Se tiverem ideias para cenas com as vossas personagens, mandem-me (se for muito detalhado, é preferível por PM). **

**Bjokinhas,**

**Bella-san**


	3. Capítulo 1: O colégio

**Olá a todas! Estou aqui de novo, finalmente!, e com o primeiro capítulo bem fresquinho! :p É muito curto, eu sei, mas é o início. Por issooo, é como uma introdução. E as introduções são sempre curtas! :pp **

**Ah, mais uma coisa: como sabem, ninguém é perfeito, e, quando eu postei o segundo capítulo, esqueci-me de pôr uma das fichas (a penúltima). Bem, vão dar uma vista de olhos. Ah, e o Gaara, a Temari e o Kankuro são,a pedido de uma das leitoras, Djins do Deserto. Se quiserem que alguma das personagens do Naruto não seja ninja, mas sim **_**outra coisa**_**, é melhor dizerem já já já, porque só têm até à publicação do próximo capítulo. ;)**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: O colégio<strong>

* * *

><p>Erein olhou para o edifício que se encontrava à sua frente. Era bonito, bastante novo e com um toque antigo, ao mesmo tempo. Os jardins à volta eram muito bonitos, tal como a directora lhes tinha dito. Estávamos em Setembro, mas as árvores ainda continham frutos que pareciam muito suculentos a Erein. Principalmente aquelas bagas ali, no arbusto mais perto dela. Parecia que chamavam por ela. Quase que conseguia sentir o seu sabor, aquele sabor forte e adocicado que tanto as caracterizava. Para lá dos campos, podia ver-se o mar ao fundo. Estava calmo, pois nesse dia não havia vento. Do edifício também não vinha nenhum som, mas a directora disse-lhes que dali não se conseguia ouvir o que se passava no recreio. Ela foi muito simpática, pensava Erein. E era, de facto. Todos os alunos a adoravam, mesmo os mais rebeldes. E todos lhe obedeciam. Não todos. Havia uma excepção…<p>

Nesse momento, uma rapariga baixinha e morena sai a correr da porta da entrada, rindo-se. Atrás dela vem uma criada, ou uma cozinheira, gritando para ela e brandindo uma colher de pau. A rapariga olha para ela e ri-se, faz-lhe caretas, tendo o máximo cuidado em não verter o que ela transporta. Ao passar ao lado da directora, esta agarra-a e, para grande espanto dos novos alunos ali presentes, que achavam que era alguém bastante pacífico, começa a gritar – bom, não muito alto, mas a gritar na mesma - com a miúda dizendo-lhe que não aguenta mais as parvoíces dela e coisas assim, e para ela dar a massa do bolo de volta à cozinheira, que está ao lado a bufar e que, depois de ter o recipiente na mão, volta para dentro do edifício o mais rápido possível. A directora manda a rapariga embora mas, antes de ela poder virar as costas, não se esquece de lhe dizer:

- Ah, e _obviamente_, diriges-te ao meu gabinete daqui a pouco para eu falar contigo.

- Mas… mas Nade…

- Não há mas nem meios mas, Eleanor. Já estou farta de ter de te aturar. E não olhes para mim assim! – exclamou, mal ela abriu muito os olhos e lágrimas começaram a aparecer nos cantos desses. Erein teve pena dela. – Já sabes que não me consegues convencer assim.

A rapariga fez mais uma tentativa e depois virou-se dizendo:

- És tão chata! Até eles tiveram pena de mim!

E foi-se embora, deixando atrás de si oito alunos atónitos e uma directora furibunda.

* * *

><p>Haru foi à frente do grupo. A directora tinha parado para dar umas ordens, e tinha-lhes dito para irem andando pelo caminho de pedra até à porta do edifício. Se ela tivesse aberta, podiam entrar e esperar no hall. Foram andando por entre as roseiras, que exalavam um odor agradabilíssimo. Havia rosas brancas, vermelhas, rosas, amarelas e azuis. As últimas, pensou Haru, deviam ter sido encantadas, pois nunca na vida ela tinha visto rosas azuis – quer dizer, e ela era uma elfa, não estava <em>propriamente<em> mal informada sobre as espécies de flores e árvores existentes no mundo. Depois das roseiras ainda se podiam ver árvores, e o mar ao longe. Ao chegarem ao fim do caminho de pedra, deparou-se-lhes uma porta enorme em metal, com as iniciais do colégio. Haru viu que ela estava ligeiramente aberta, então empurrou-a. Ela abriu-a facilmente, algo notável, pois parecia _muito_ pesada. _Verdadeiramente_ pesada. Entrou num hall escuro e começou a procurar um interruptor, percorrendo a parede com a mão. Do lado esquerdo não encontrou nada, por isso tentou do lado direito, onde havia a outra porta. Ela avançava sem interrupção, pois pensava que não haveria nada encostado à porta. Por isso, qual não foi o seu espanto quando tropeçou nalguma coisa, que _ainda por cima_ soltou um 'ai'.

- Fogo! Tem cuidado onde pões os pés!

A luz iluminou-se como por magia. Não, não como por magia. A luz iluminou-se _com_ magia.

- O que estás a fazer aí no chão, Shikamaru? – perguntou a directora Tsunade, que tinha acabado de chegar. E que era, possivelmente, quem tinha feito aparecer luz na sala.

- Desculpe, tinha adormecido aqui, pois estava à espera dos novos alunos. Não era eu que tinha de os levar?

- Sim, - respondeu Tsunade. – e vais fazer já isso.

Foi-se embora, deixando os alunos ao cargo 'daquele idiota', como o apelidava Haru.

* * *

><p>Nélia subiu as escadas, juntamente com os outros alunos. Eram todos alunos novos. Havia ela, uma rapariga fria e calada que devia ser uma vampira, pois tinha uma gota de sangue no canto da boca, dois gémeos que eram sem sombra de dúvida vampiros, e se ela não se enganara, do clã Akainoru, um feiticeiro convencido, um vampiro convencido (e polígamo, sem sombra de dúvida, uma elfa divertida e explosiva e uma, possivelmente, succubus demasiado não-mortífera. Estranho grupo, em todo o caso. Nélia estava ansiosa por ver Palin, e livrar-se de todos aqueles malucos. Só esperava que o resto doa alunos não fossem como a outra doida que corria com a massa do bolo. Esperava fortemente.<p>

* * *

><p>Mairu nunca tinha visto um manicómio. Até hoje. Sim, porque aquilo não era uma escola. Aquilo era uma espécie de jardim-zoológico-coisa-manicómio onde se aceitava qualquer aluno.<p>

Depois de terem percorrido um longo corredor pararam à frente de uma porta em madeira. Do outro lado da porta provinha uma data de sons muito esquisitos. Mesmo. Mairu parou, e olhou de relance para a irmã. Ela estava a olhar para o feiticeiro convencido, aquele idiota que estava sempre a mexer no cabelo e a piscar o olho às raparigas que passavam por ele. E o vampiro ainda era pior! Nunca na vida tinha visto um vampiro polígamo. Aliás, se lhe tivessem dito alguma vez na vida que se iria encontrar com um vampiro polígamo, ele teria rido da pessoa. Agora não. Mas aonde é que os pais estavam com a cabeça ao fazer a inscrição neste colégio? Na cama, provavelmente. _Muito_ provavelmente, aliás.

Shikamaru bateu à porta, exclamando:

- Aqui estão os novos alunos!

Entrou, seguido dos ditos cujos. Apresentou-os a toda a gente. Mairu notou que a elfa convencida parecia desiludida. Talvez tivesse à espera de encontrar alguém? Olhou para o vampiro polígamo. A cara dele não lhe era estranha. Era... ah, é verdade. Os Barthory. Um clã tradicional, que até se dava bem com o clã dele. Melhor, não precisava de se esconder. Foi na direcção dele.

- És o Christopher Barthory? – perguntou-lhe, frio como sempre.

- Sim. E tu és... um Akainoru, pelo brasão. Não sabia que eles tinham transformado novos membros...

- Deves estar mal informado. Sabes quem é a vampira ali? – perguntou, apontando para a rapariga fria, que ainda tinha um resto de sangue no canto da boca.

- Não, mas não acho que seja vampira. Quer dizer, só se for uma vampira não-registada. – O seu semblante ficou mais carregado. Os vampiros não-registados eram vampiros ilegais. Podiam ser mortos se os descobrissem.

- Era o que eu estava a pensar. Vamos falar com ela.

E, sem esperar para ver se Chris o seguia, foi andando até chegar ao pé da rapariga. Pegou-lhe no braço e levou-a para fora da sala, para um canto escuro do corredor. Chris aparentava um ar calmo, e Mairu um ar frio. Quase ameaçador.

- O teu nome e o nome dos que te transformaram. – perguntou Mairu, fazendo pressão no braço dela. Ela olhou-o, a confusão espelhada no rosto. Parecia aterrorizada. – Não finjas que não sabes do que estamos a falar. Fala. – ele apertou-lhe mais o braço, e ela gemeu. Olhou para a mão. Estava roxa.

- Hum, Akainoru Júnior, não era melhor parares de a magoar. Ela está aterrorizada. – disse Chris, de sobrolho franzido.

- Cala-te Barthory. – ele virou-se, encarando-o. Com esse movimento afrouxou ligeiramente a pressão no braço de Erein, que, dando uma sacudidela com o braço, aproveitou para fugir.

* * *

><p>Erein correu o mais depressa que pôde ao longo do corredor. Isto não podia estar a acontecer. Simplesmente não podia. O primeiro dia no novo colégio, e já tinha problemas? Tinham-na confundido com uma vampira. Mas como? Que estupidez, ela não era uma vampira, era uma ninja!<p>

Ainda perdida nos seus pensamentos, virou para o corredor seguinte e olhou para trás. Os dois vampiros tinham começado a correr atrás dela, por isso ela talvez pudesse...

BAM!

O choque fê-la estremecer. Rolou pelas escadas abaixo. Estranhamente, não se magoou. Tinha caído sobre algo fofo e mole... que soltou um 'ai' debaixo dela. Ela levantou-se e viu um rapaz alto, com os cabelos escuros deitado no chão. Ele levantou-se, dirigindo-lhe um olhar interrogativo.

- Vampiros. – disse-lhe ela.

- Rápido, por aqui. – disse o rapaz, levando-a até um pequeno armário que se encontrava por baixo das escadas. Fecharam-se lá dentro e ele acendeu a luz. E depois olhou para ela, incitando-a a começar a sua história. Do lado de fora do armário, só se ouviam os passos de corrida dos dois vampiros, afastando-se rapidamente.

Ela pigarreou, corou e depois começou a falar:

- Bem, eu estava naquela sala ali em cima, juntamente com os novos alunos, quando dois vampiros me agarraram pelo braço, quer dizer, um deles, e perguntaram-me o meu nome e quem me tinha transformado e…

- E tu foste transformada ilegalmente por isso fugiste pois deste-te conta que eles eram mais fortes que tu.

- Não! Nada disso. Eles… eles acham que eu sou uma vampira?

- E não és? – perguntou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

- Não, sou uma ninja! – respondeu, corando ainda mais. Ele olhou para ela com curiosidade.

- Então devias limpar o resto de sumo vermelho que tens no canto da boca. – ela voltou a corar e assim o fez. – Itachi. E tu és…?

- Erein.

- Erein. – ele pronunciou o seu nome com delicadeza, as sua voz acariciando-o, como uma mãe acaricia um bebé. – Acho que eles já devem ter ido embora. Espera aí.

Ele desligou a luz e entreabriu a porta. Deu uma rápida vista de olhos e, ao ver o corredor deserto, saiu juntamente com Erein e fechou a porta. Depois, colocou o dedo nos lábios, indicando a Erein que devia fazer pouco barulho. Ela assim o fez, e ele surpreendeu-se com o andar dela. Fazia lembrar um gato. Os seus pés pisavam o chão sem o mínimo barulho. Infelizmente, mal começaram a subir as escadas, ouviram alguém pigarrear atrás deles. Viraram-se lentamente e estacaram no sítio. Pois atrás deles encontravam-se, nada mais, nada menos, que Christopher Barthory e Mairu Akainoru.

* * *

><p><strong>Fim do capítulo! Sim, acaba aqui, darlings. Eu sei que vocês queriam mais, mas é a vida! Vá lá, prometo que no próximo vai haver muito mais. Um dia inteirinho de aulas, olha só! Claro que a El só vai fazer merda ;). Ah, e mandem ideias! Eu tenho na mão dezasseis personagens, não posso dar conta de tudo! ;P E não se esqueçam de mandar reviews! Okay? ;)<strong>

**Beijokinhas,**

**Bella-san**

**PS: Espero que não vos tenha desiludido... :s  
><strong>


	4. Capítulo 2: Primeiro dia

**Oi pessoal! Desde já, muito obrigada pelas reviews, alertas, favoritos e etecetras. :p Bem, aqui têm o segundo capítulo, bastante maior que o primeiro (Yupiiiiiiii!). Houve alguns 'problemas', por assim dizer, com o capítulo anterior pois, como eu explico agora à frente: os personagens que, no capítulo um, eram ditos como 'novos', são a Erein, a Nélia, o Andy, o Chris, o Mairu, a Moka, a Cathy, a Haru e a Mabi, e os que já estavam na escola, os 'velhos', são a Nerá, o Palin, a El, a Aya, a Madalena e a Sophie, além de todos os personagens do Naruto. Por isso, como no primeiro capítulo víamos a perspectiva de alguns dos novos alunos, apareceram principalmente eles. Porém, é crucial vocês saberem que eu descreverei a vinda dos 'velhos' alunos, em vários **_**flashbacks**_**. E acho que é tudo! :) Então… Enjoy it! :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Primeiro dia, primeiras aventuras<strong>

* * *

><p>Shikamaru tinha apresentado toda a gente, e eles, posteriormente, tinham-se apresentado. Sem formalidades. Na verdade, os alunos 'velhos' tratavam-nos como se fossem amigos de infância, o que agradou a quase toda a gente, pois começavam a ambientar-se muito mais rapidamente do que esperavam.<p>

E o melhor, era que agora Cathy sabia o nome de todos. Havia uma elfa muito bonita chamada Cornélia, uma vampira de aspecto assustador, Moka Akainoru, cujo irmão gémeo, Mairu, tinha subitamente desaparecido, juntamente com o vampiro que se atirava a todas as raparigas que passavam por ele, e a vampira solitária. Havia um anão amigo de Cornélia, Palin, que tinha chegado há pouco tempo, um rapaz com cabelos ruivos, Pain, que estava sempre colado a uma rapariga pálida com os cabelos ondulados a cheirar a pipoca, Amaya, uma elfa de corpo escultural, Mabelle, que era nova como ela, um feiticeiro muito giro, Adriano, uma rapariga pálida e loira, muito bonita, chamada Sophie, uma feiticeira com afinidade ao ar, Madalena, e muitos mais. Ainda não tinham voltado a ver a rapariga da massa dos bolos. Era pena, pois ela parecia muito simpática.

Alguns segundos depois das apresentações, ouviu-se uma leve batida na porta e dentro da sala entraram os três desaparecidos – que se apreçaram a apresentar-se, ficando todos a saber que o vampiro polígamo de chamava Christopher 'Chris' Barthory, e a vampira Erein –, juntamente com um rapaz frio e calado. Era bastante desagradável. Chegava quase a ser… arrogante!

Com todos – finalmente! – reunidos, Shikamaru pôde começar a mostrar-lhes as instalações. Tinham cacifos na sala principal – onde eles se encontravam agora -, que era uma sala onde os alunos podiam reunir-se, e tinham televisão, mesas para fazer os trabalhos de grupo, e até mesmo um pequeno frigorífico. Tinham dormitórios, separados por sexo, e puderam rapidamente arrumar os pertences. As raparigas novas encontravam-se todas juntas, e, obviamente, também havia outras raparigas no dormitório, que podiam ajudá-las quando precisassem. E o mesmo de aplicava aos rapazes. Quando acabaram a visita, puderam reunir-se todos de novo na sala principal. Cathy falou com quase toda a gente. A Amaya parecia ser muito simpática, assim como o Palin e um ninja chamado Kiba, que tinha um cão enorme, branco e hiperfofo. Kiba era muito simpático, além de ser um pão. Não, não um pão com queijo e fiambre, um pão no sentido que era podre de bom. Verdadeiramente. E o seu sorriso… mas não era o 'tipo de homem' que lhe agradava. E parecia que Kiba já estava de olho em alguém…

De repente, uma rapariga baixinha assomou à porta, ofegante e com a cara vermelha. Cathy reconheceu-a imediatamente: era a muida da massa do bolo.

- Itachi, - disse ela, ainda a ofegar. – o Kakuzu disse-me para te dizer que estás atrasado para algo muito importante, e cuja sua vida depende disso, e mais um montão de tretas 'à Kakuzu' que eu não me vou dar ao trabalho de dizer.

- Ah, sim. – respondeu ele, levantando-se. – O trabalho de Biologia.

- O-o quê?

- Sim, ao que parece a professora vai dar aos alunos que tiverem o melhor trabalho um desconto qualquer numa loja de roupa.

- Descontos em lojas de… Temos trabalho de Biologia? Quer dizer, esse idiota fez-me correr até aqui só por isso?

- Parece que sim.

- Oh, meu Deus, diz-lhe que enfie os seus descontos no cu, que da próxima vez que me mandar fazer uma cenas destas, eu mato-o. E vai ter de ser ele a pagar o seu funeral.

- Está bem, eu digo-lhe isso. – respondeu Itachi, com um meio sorriso, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Depois a rapariga virou-se e, ao ver que a sala estava mais cheia que o habitual, exclamou:

- Oh, os novos alunos vieram parar à nossa sala! Brilhante! – bateu palmas e depois continuou: - Eu sou a Eleanor, mas prefiro que me tratem por El ou Lea. Não me precisam de dizer os vossos nomes, porque eu esquecer-me-ia deles no segundo em que mos dissessem, por isso arranjo apelidos para toda a gente. Eu adoro apelidos! – fez uma pequena pausa, e depois virou-se para Amaya e perguntou: - Onde está o meu livro de Botânica?

- E eu é que haveria de saber? – disse ela, deitando-lhe língua de fora. – Nem sei do meu, quanto mais do teu!

- O teu está em cima da minha cama. – disse Pain à Amaya.

- E o teu, El, deixaste-o lá fora e…

- E ninguém pegou nele? Que ricos amigos vocês me saíram, hein?

- Deixa-me acabar, El! – exclamou Palin. – Deixaste-o lá fora, e o Sasuke, como estava ao teu lado, trouxe-o para cima.

- E onde está o Sasuke? – perguntou ela. Olhando à volta da sala. Bolas, esta miúda nunca se cala?

- Sei lá! Talvez com o Kakuzu e com o Itachi…

- Oh, que se foda o livro! Tenho mais que fazer que andar por aí a procurá-lo. – calou-se durante uns agradáveis segundos, e depois perguntou: - Então… quem quer fazer o trabalho de Biologia comigo?

* * *

><p>- Então… quem quer fazer o trabalho de Biologia comigo? – perguntou, com um largo sorriso. Ninguém respondeu. O seu sorriso foi aos poucos desaparecendo, até que começaram a formar-se lágrimas no canto dos olhos. El estava a fingir, mas sabia que era comovente. E o primeiro a falar…<p>

- Bem, - Amaya abriu a boca. – eu e o Pa…

- Fixe, fico com vocês! – o sorriso voltou a iluminar-lhe a cara, desta feita mais brilhante que nunca. E não tinha lavado os dentes essa manhã! Pain revirou os olhos e Amaya sorriu. – E quando é que temos de o entregar, Pipoca?

- Hum… quarta-feira, penso eu.

- Sexta! – exclamou metade da sala, alguns rindo do esquecimento, ou ignorância, das duas amigas, outros mais sérios. Para El, os sérios eram os mais aborrecidos. Só conhecia uma excepção, Madalena. Era uma das melhores amigas de El, e uma das pessoas que mais admirava.

- Duplamente fixe! Temos ainda uma semana, por isso não precisamos de nos preocupar. Cenourinha, chega pró lado. – disse ela, sentando-se no sofá entre Pain e Aya. – Já viram? Eu não sou médica e sou a única que consigo separar gémeos siameses.

- Ha ha ha. – disse Pain, sarcástico.

- Cabeça de tomate, passa-me o comando que está ao teu lado, _please_! – exclamou ao Gaara. Ele atirou-lhe o comando. – _Thanks_, Gaga.

Depois começou a passar os canais, e, vendo que não dava nada de interessante, desligou a TV e levantou-se. Abriu a porta mas, antes que pudesse esboçar mais um gesto, Nerá perguntou:

- O que vais fazer?

- Tentar não deprimir nesta sala, como faz toda a gente. – disse ela, piscando-lhe o olho.

- Okay, eu vou contigo! – ela olhou à volta e, vendo Erein, a vampira, sozinha, chamou-a: - Hum, Erein, não queres vir connosco?

- Pode ser… - murmurou ela, levantando-se e seguindo-as. Saíram da sala e seguiram por um corredor bem iluminado que conduzia ao jardim interior.

* * *

><p>- El! Nerá! – exclamou Madalena. – Onde é que vocês tiveram?<p>

- Oh, mostrámos alguns sítios da escola que a Erein não conhecia, inclusive a passagem secreta do baú e a da armadura dourada.

- E a da tapeçaria cinzenta. – acrescentou El.

- Sim, e a da tapeçaria cinzenta.

- Existem passagens secretas nesta escola? – perguntou Mara, subitamente interessada na conversa que as três – ou quatro, se contarmos com a Erein – raparigas estavam a ter. – A sério, os velhotes que construíram o plano da escola lembraram-se de pôr passagens secretas? Magnífico!

- Eles não são bem 'velhotes', sabes… - disse Madalena, de sobrolho franzido. – Na verdade agora devem ter uns quarenta anos…

- E isso é ser novo?

- Oh, esquece. A sério, de certeza que te dás bem com a El. Só pessoas como vocês para gritar no meio do refeitório de ter quarenta anos é ser velho.

- Eh, mas eu nem sequer abri a boca! – exclamou El, tentando parecer indignada. Mas acabou por se rir.

- Tecnicamente…

- Bom, vamos mas é jantar, que o meu estômago já está a dar voltas. – resmungou El. Como se a tivesse ouvido, o seu estômago emitiu um ronco fenomenal. – Estão a ver? Vamos jantar!

Sentaram-se todos à mesa, com os seus respectivos tabuleiros. Cada sala tinha uma mesa, mas as salas não estavam divididas por idades, como deveriam estar. Estas eram escolhidas aleatoriamente, e conservavam-se assim até os alunos saírem da escola. Por isso, podia-se encontrar naquela sala alunos desde os catorze ou quinze, aos cento e cinquenta (no caso dos elfos, por exemplo, ou dos vampiros). A comida, nesse dia, era italiana.

- Que buena que está esta pasta! – exclamou El, enchendo a boca de raviolis, ficando com esta cheia de tomate.

- Ah, idiota, isso é espanhol! – exclamou Hidan, revirando os olhos.

- Eu sei, mas como não sei falar italiano, vai um pouco do meu fantástico espanhol! – exclamou ela, deitando-lhe a língua de fora. Ele só revirou os olhos e olhou para o outro lado. De repente, ouviu-se um estrondo enorme, e as lâmpadas explodiram deixando a cantina enorme às escuras, e mergulhada no meio do pânico. Várias raparigas gritaram, e algumas pessoas puseram-se em pé em cima das cadeiras, acabando por cair.

- Agora só faltava o Vincent Price com o seu riso maléfico para elas desmaiarem de medo. – disse Mabelle, rindo.

- Buuuuu! – gritaram alguns rapazes.

- Não me metes medo, Naruto! – exclamou Sophie, dando-lhe uma cotovelada.

- Eu… eu tenho muito medo do escuro! – exclamou El, com a voz a tremer.

- A sério? – perguntou alguém a seu lado.

- Nã, tava a gozar. – respondeu ela, rindo-se.

- Eleanor Night! – chamou alguém, cuja voz El rapidamente reconheceu, identificando-a como a da directora. Mas ela não tinha feito nada! Que injustiça, era verdade que ela fazia várias asneiras por semana… bom, por dia, se quiserem, mas também, o jantar era a altura mais importante do dia para ela!

- Não, Nade, não fui eu que fiz rebentar as luzes, e não estou a gozar. Sabes muito bem que eu reconheço sempre o que faço! – exclamou ela, indignada.

- Sim, eu sei, e não te estou a acusar de nada. Só te peço que tu, e o resto dos feiticeiros com afinidade ao fogo, façam aparecer algumas bolas de fogo, de forma a ficarmos iluminados, e não termos de comer no meio da escuridão e de todos estes gritos.

El assim fez, tal como Mabelle e Adriano. Madalena ajudou, empurrando as bolas para que elas ficassem posicionadas de forma a iluminar toda a sala. Ela era uma feiticeira com afinidade ao ar, portanto dava-se bem com os feiticeiros com afinidade ao fogo.

- Vocês também são feiticeiros com afinidade ao fogo? – perguntou Mabelle divertida.

- Sim. – respondeu El, rindo.

- Não, - disse Adriano. – eu sou só feiticeiro. Mas este feitiço é bastante fácil de realizar.

Ele sorriu e, de repente, maior parte das raparigas ficaram subitamente interessadas pelo que ele estava a dizer. El bufou. Que tipo mais convencido! E olhem bem para a Sakura e para a Ino, a babarem-se no colo dele… Elas deviam ter vergonha na cara! Fazer a figurinha que estavam a fazer… uff, Sasuke, perdeste o teu clube da fãs. Ela não estava com inveja, nem nada disso, é só que… bom, talvez tivesse um bocadinho de inveja, e daí? Quem não tinha de vez em quando?

Acabaram calmamente o jantar, e saíram da cantina em direcção à sala principal.

* * *

><p>Amaya andava calmamente ao lado de Madalena, vendo Pain caminhar a alguns metros dela. Ele era o seu ídolo, o motivo da sua vinda para esta escola. E ela devia-lhe tudo, absolutamente tudo. De repente, a sua visão de Pain foi interrompida por um enxame de qualquer coisa. Olhando mais de perto, as raparigas conseguiram notar que era o grupinho da Cristelle, a rapariga-mais-popular-da-escola-linda-maravilhosa-que-ninguém-se-atrevia-a-subestimar-barra-insultar-barra-dizer-mal-barra-quanquer-coisa-negativa. Elas começaram logo a fazer olhinhos aos rapazes, a pedir os números, e a fazer todo o tipo de coisas que as raparigas populares costumam fazer. Uma rapariga que se assemelhava curiosamente a uma Barbie, não por ser feita de plástico, mas sim por ter uns cabelos loiros, sedosos e compridíssimos, uns olhos azuis-céu maravilhosos, uns lábios vermelhos e cheios de botox, uma cintura superfina e cheia de curvas, um rabo enorme, um peito ainda maior, umas coxas fartas e… e bom, acho que já perceberam. Então, a dita cuja aproximou-se de Pain, pendurou-se nele e disse-lhe algo. Mas era obvio, segundo Aya, que Pain iria afastá-la, ou até mesmo empurrá-la para longe, pois aquilo que ela estava a fazer era descarado e… Pain sorriu-lhe, pegou-lhe na mão e escreveu algo nela, com uma caneta cor-de-rosa com purpurinas. Foi a gota de água. Amaya avançou e, ao chegar à gaja, puxou-a pelo braço gritando:<p>

- Mas o que é que estão a fazer?

- É a tua namorada, Pain?

- Não, é a minha irmã. Qual é o problema, Coração?

Ela fulminou-o com o olhar e depois foi embora a correr.

- Cenourinha, se fosse a ti, ia atrás dela! – exclamou El, de sobrolho franzido. Para seu espanto, Pain seguiu o seu conselho, indo atrás da Amaya. Depois El olhou para as outras raparigas. Não gostavam do que estavam a ver, mas não se insurgiam, pois 'ninguém se mete com Cristelle Mûreex'. Bom, parecia que tinha de ser ela a fazer as coisas, como de costume.

- Cristelle, bazem daqui.

- Porquê? O corredor não é teu, que eu saiba.

- Porque primeiro, estás a fazer uma triste figura, segundo, a hora de recolher é daqui a cinco minutos, terceiro, alguns desses rapazes têm namorada, quarto, de não saírem daí, como vocês são umas baleias balofas, nós não temos espaço para passar, e se eu não passar para o outro lado do corredor dentro dos próximos vinte segundos, algo de mau acontecer-vos-á, e não é preciso ser vidente para o saber. Portanto, têm vinte segundos para desandar.

- Pronto, desmancha-prazeres! Nós vamo-nos embora. – deu um beijo no canto da boca de Andy, que lhe piscou o olho. Depois, foram-se embora, deixando atrás de si o enjoativo perfume da popularidade.

* * *

><p>- Coração, não fiques assim. Eu estava só a brincar! Olha, nem lhe dei o número verdadeiro. Deixas de estar amuada? Por mim?<p>

- Ah, pronto! – exclamou Aya, exasperada. Ela nunca conseguia negar nada a Pain quando ele fazia aquela cara. Ele deu um dos seus famosos sorrisos de lado, daqueles que fazem derreter qualquer rapariga, e ela sorriu-lhe de volta. Ele deu-lhe um beijo na testa. E ficou tudo bem de novo.

* * *

><p>Deidara aproximou-se de Madalena.<p>

- Estás com ciúmes, un? – perguntou-lhe, com um sorriso travesso.

- Porque haveria de estar? – contestou-lhe ela com indiferença.

- Sei lá! Talvez porque eu sou podre de bom, superpopular, e tu estás caidinha por mim, un? – propôs, com um sorriso.

- Hum, não concordo com a primeira, a segunda até se calhar é verdade, mas isso não me interessa e a terceira, só nos teus sonhos. – respondeu, um pouco corada. Como é que ele podia sequer pensar que ela gostava dele? Ela não gostava de gajos 'superpopulares' e convencidos, ainda para mais que se achavam os melhores. Na verdade, ela tinha uma pancada por nerds. Eles não eram tão fofos quando tentavam falar com uma rapariga? Estavam sempre a gaguejar. E não se metiam em confusões, além de nunca estarem rodeados por raparigas.

Ele limitou-se a rir, e afastou-se em direcção ao dormitório dos rapazes.

* * *

><p>Um pouco mais atrás, Nélia e Palin conversavam calmamente.<p>

- Não sabia que eras 'esse tipo de rapaz'. – disse ela, sorrindo levemente. Ele corou um pouco antes de responder.

- E não sou. Só que, como as raparigas vão sempre atrás _deles_, e como eu estou sempre com _eles_, acabo no meio da confusão.

Cornélia riu-se com a explicação dele. Mas pensando melhor, até podia ser verdade, pois ela bem sabia que Palin não era o tipo de anão que gosta de atrair as atenções sobre si, principalmente as atenções das raparigas. Bom, talvez tivesse de fazer uma investigação mais profunda…

* * *

><p>Nerá bocejou. Estava mesmo cheia de sono! Tinha sido um dia em cheio. Pelo menos, a partir das três horas… ela e El tinham mostrado a Erein tudo o que ela não tinha visto: as forjas, utilizadas principalmente pelos anões, onde fazia um calor abrasador, e onde se viam alguns rapazes, principalmente, a forjar espadas enormes, que nenhuma delas seria capaz de pegar; as cavalariças, onde El nem sequer pôs o nariz, pois dizia que cheiravam a estrume de cavalo – bom, ela não dizia <em>exactamente<em> estrume, mas Nerá não gostava de dizer asneiras, portanto… -, mas que Nerá adorava, pois umas das suas coisas preferidas era andar de cavalo. Tinham-se divertido muito! Também lhe tinham mostrado diversas passagens secretas – até aquelas que não se mostram aos novatos –, e os enormes jardins onde podiam passear. Ah, e a enorme sala de combate. Elas não gostavam muito de combater, mas El adorava fazer acrobacias, andar na corda bamba e coisas assim.

Os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por _alguma coisa_ a embater contra ela. Quando olhou para baixo, viu Akamaru colado às pernas dela, com a cabeça de lado. Ela ajoelhou-se, e começou a fazer-lhe festas na cabeça. Alguém ajoelhou-se ao seu lado, e imitou os seus gestos. Ela não precisava de olhar para saber quem era.

- Ficaste com ciúmes? – perguntou ele, sorrindo de lado.

- Não, porquê, era suposto eu ter ficado? – disse ela, corando levemente. Ele fez-lhe uma festa da bochecha antes de falar.

- Pensava que eras sincera. Anda lá, tenho a certeza que ficaste pelo menos com _um bocadinho_ de ciúmes, hein?

- Pronto, sim, fiquei com _um bocadinho_ de ciúmes. – admitiu ela, corando mais um pouco. Ele sorriu, como se ficasse feliz por ela ter admitido que estava com um bocadinho de ciúmes _por causa dele_ (ou graças a ele). O que provavelmente era verdade.

- Só _um bocadinho_? – voltou a perguntar, agora olhando-lhe directamente nos olhos. Ela tentou desviar o olhar, mas ele prendeu-lhe o queixo com a mão.

- Pronto, fiquei _cheiinha_ de ciúmes, se isso te fizer feliz. – ela corou ainda mais, e ele sorriu. Depois inclinou-se para a frente e deu-lhe um beijo da bochecha.

- É por isso que eu gosto de ti.

* * *

><p>Andy olhou para Eleanor, levemente irritado. Esta, reparando, disse:<p>

- Desculpa ter-vos estragado a diversão, mas o recolher obrigatório chama-se assim por _alguma razão_.

- Uff, espero que todas as raparigas não sejam como tu, tão _certinha_. – respondeu ele, tentando irritá-la. E… conseguiu! Ou pelo menos, em parte.

- Não sou certinha. – contestou ela, bufando. – Só não quero arranjar mais problemas que os que já tenho. E uma maneira segura de não o fazer, é respeitando as regras.

- Tu é que sabes, boneca, mas roubar a comida à cozinheira também não é uma forma de te redimires.

- Não me chames boneca, e eu bem o sei, só que a cozinheira estava sempre a mandar vir connosco. E além do mais, não há nenhuma regra que diga que eu não o possa fazer. – respondeu, encolhendo os ombros. Mas dentro dela, estava um caos. Certinha? Idiota, ela não era uma nerd, só não queria arranjar mais problemas. E boneca… arrgh, esse tipo irritava-a. E muito.

* * *

><p>Entraram todas do quarto, deixando os rapazes para trás. Os rapazes, e os problemas, por sinal. Madalena vestiu o pijama, ainda a pensar na conversa que tinha tido com Deidara. Como é que ele podia sequer sonhar que ela gostava dele? Ele devia achar-se muito bom, para ter uma opinião daquelas. Só podia.<p>

Do outro lado do dormitório, Aya estava a ter certos problemas em encontrar o seu pijama.

- Mas onde será que eu o meti? – perguntou-se a si mesma, pela décima vez. Nerá, que se encontrava ao lado e que se preocupava bastante pela amiga, sugeriu-lhe:

- Não estará debaixo da tua almofada?

- Hum… talvez. Deixa ver… aqui está! Oh, obrigadíssima, Nerá! Bom, de qualquer forma, era o próximo sítio onde ia procurar, por isso… - todas se riram. Amaya era sempre assim, não havia nada a fazer…

Nerá vestiu o pijama e deitou-se. Tocou na bochecha. Ainda podia sentir o toque suave dos lábios de Kiba da sua face. Todos diziam que havia algo entre os dois, e coisas estúpidas dessas, mas Nerá sempre o vira como um irmão. Mas a verdade, é que ele se começava a tornar demasiado carinhoso com ela. Não que ela se queixasse, mas a relação entre os dois começava a tornar-se mais Amaya-Pain que Gaara-Temari, como ela pensava ao início. Ele era giro, sim, e aquilo dele ser popular não a incomodava. Só tinha de ser ele a dar o primeiro passo…

Cathy olhou para o lado. Eleanor já estava na cama. Mas em vez de estar por baixo dos lençóis, estava por cima deles, a fazer algo que se parecia muito com contorcionismo. Tinha-se dobrado toda, de forma a que os pés lhe tocassem nas orelhas.

- Uau, fazes isso muito bem!

- Obrigada. Já treino há muito tempo. – respondeu ela, sorrindo. – Mas nenhum dos profes está interessado nisto. Nem a de combate. Quer dizer, quem sabe se algum dia não será útil? Mas não, a ela só lhe interessam socos, pontapés, espadas e arcos, e eu sou uma porcaria a tudo isso! – depois riu-se, como se o que os outros pensavam não lhe importasse.

- E o que usas então como arma? – perguntou Cathy, curiosa.

- Bem, costumo usar o meu poder, ou então pequenos punhais. As espadas e os arcos são muito pesados para mim, e não consigo dar um pontapé ou um soco a alguém e magoar essa pessoa sem o meu poder por isso… sim, diria que são as minhas únicas armas. E tu?

- Uso um chicote, mas quando atingir maioridade, vou poder usar as minha garras. – disse, feliz. – Mas também consigo usar espadas. E dar socos.

Eleanor riu-se, dizendo:

- Pois… eu devo ser a única que não o consegue fazer. – bocejou, e voltou à sua posição normal. Depois puxou os lençóis e deitou-se. – Bem, vou dormir. Boa noite a todas!

Ouviram-se várias réplicas. Cathy olhou à volta. Ino e Temari já estavam no seu quinto sono, Hinata e Madalena estavam com os olhos quase fechados e maior parte das outras raparigas já estavam deitadas. Ela resolveu deitar-se, desligando a luz. E, em breve, todas as luzes estavam desligadas, e as raparigas a dormir.

Foi quando um vulto de levantou de uma das camas, e avançou pelo quarto sem fazer barulho, os seus cabelos loiros ondulando atrás de si. Abriu a porta e saiu sorrateiramente do quarto, deixando um ligeiro perfume marinho atrás de si.

* * *

><p>No quarto dos rapazes, reinava a confusão. Os três novos alunos já se tinham ambientado, e neste momento davam-se todos muito bem uns com os outros. Naruto, sentado em cima da cama, aclarou a voz, e começou a falar:<p>

- Ouçam, eu tive um plano brilhante, daqueles que tens assim de repente, sabem?, e é assim: tem de ser esta semana ainda, pomos umas câmaras no balneário das raparigas e, quando elas forem tomar banho… paf! Temos…

- Pensei que viesse pior… - disse Kakuzu, revirando os olhos.

- Não acho boa ideia. – disseram Mairu e Pain em coro.

- Oh, vá lá! Vai ser giro! Ainda para mais, podemos sempre desligar as câmaras. – disse Naruto.

- E se elas nos descobrem? – perguntou Kiba, de sobrolho franzido.

- Oh, elas nunca nos irão descobrir!

E, passado alguns segundos, já todos tinham concordado e estabelecido o plano. Seria na quarta-feira, dois dias depois. Os rapazes já sonhavam com o dia…

Mal sabiam eles que se iriam meter numa boa alhada!

* * *

><p><strong>Então, pessoal, não mereço um aplauso? Vá lá, são 5000 palavras! Dez páginas! O maior capítulo de toda a minha vida! (Se não contarmos com o das fichas :p). Ah, já vi que não… :p Bom, de qualquer forma, espero que tenham gostado. Era suposto ficar também o dia a seguir, mas como já estava nas 5000 palavras… bem, achei melhor. E pelo menos assim, vocês têm mais cedo o segundo capítulo xp. <strong>

**O botão das reviews não morde, como diz uma amiga minha. Ah, e devem ter reparado que o resto do episódio da Erein foi omitido… bem, é só para dar mais suspense. Ela vai ter um flashback num dos próximos capítulos, e aí saberão.**

**Bem, espero não vos ter desiludido. E… bom, a Moka e o Chris não tiveram 'pensamentos' neste capítulo, mas vão ter no próximo! Bom, e acho que é tudo! Até ao próximo capítulo!**

**Beijokinhas,**

**Belbel-san xp (HWinchester, amei este apelido!)**


	5. Capítulo 3: BDA is BAD

**Então… aqui estou eu com o novo capítulo, não é mesmo? (: E Finalmente! Muito obrigada pelas reviews, é o que mais me incita a continuar! E também muito obrigada aos que adicionaram a fic à lista de favoritos e/ou alertas, e aos que me adicionaram à lista de favorito e/ou alertas. X)**

**Muito obrigada mesmo.**

**Bem… espero que gostem! ;)**

**Ah, e o Hidan é lobisomem. Há duas razões para isso: a primeira, não havia nenhum lobisomem, a segunda: vão ver daqui a alguns capítulos. :bbb**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: BDA is BAD <strong>

Mabelle espreguiçou-se lentamente, esfregando os olhos, que piscaram levemente ao abrir até se habituarem à luz. Deu uma volta na cama e ergueu-se sobre os cotovelos, olhando à sua volta, e tentando, ao mesmo tempo, reconhecer o local. Ao ver Amaya ao seu lado a pentear o cabelo e Madalena mais à frente a fazer a cama, lembrou-se onde estava. Sim, estava mesmo no seu novo e estranho colégio, com novas e estranhas amigas, e ia mesmo ter aulas de manhã cedo que começavam dentro de… cinco minutos!

- Ninguém me avisou que faltavam cinco minutos? – exclamou, levantando-se dum salto e cambaleando ligeiramente, tentando recuperar o equilíbrio. Pegou na roupa que tinha deixado na véspera aos pés da cama – uns calções de ginástica largos que lhe davam pelo joelho, e uma t-shirt justa vermelha com uns detalhes em preto – e apressou-se a vestir tudo, calçando no fim umas sapatilhas pretas novas que lhe ficavam optimamente. Escovou rapidamente os longos cabelos castanhos, prendendo-os num coque desarrumado.

- Hum, de facto, tentámos… - disse Temari com um sorriso trocista. – Mas essa tarefa revelou-se um pouco impossível. Sabias que ressonas?

- E falas quando dormes. – disse Nerá, que estava sentada numa cadeira, à espera que todas acabassem de arrumar as suas coisas… ou até mesmo que se levantassem. – Tens o pequeno-almoço na mesa-de-cabeceira.

- Hum… - disse Mabelle, enquanto saboreava uma torrada com compota de morango e manteiga. – Serviço de quarto?

Parecia genuinamente surpreendida, e a sua surpresa aumento quando as raparigas começaram a rir-se.

- Não. – respondeu Nerá com um sorriso, que lhe dava um ar ainda mais infantil. – Serviço de amiga.

- Oh. Hum… obrigada. – agradeceu Mabelle, num tom desajeitado. Parecia surpreendida. E estava-o, de facto. Estas raparigas só a conheciam há umas horas, e nem sequer a conheciam bem, e traziam-lhe o pequeno-almoço à cama? Bom, até era lógico. Todos pareciam ajudar-se mutuamente, neste colégio. Talvez tivesse sido mesmo boa ideia vir para aqui. Poderia ter novas amigas. Um novo lar. Uma nova família.

- El, levanta-te! – exclamou Madalena pela vigésima vez. Mabelle focou o olhar no vulto que se encontrava por baixo dos cobertores. A rapariga que se encontrava ali nunca tinha tido uma família, nem nunca iria ter. Nunca poderia saber qual é a sensação de ter chegar a casa vinda da escola e beijar a mãe no rosto, cumprimentar o pai quando ele vinha do trabalho, e ajudá-lo nas suas tarefas, ter um irmão com o qual podia partilhar tudo, os bons e os maus momentos, as partidas que faziam aos pais, as guerras para decidir quem ficava no melhor lugar do sofá, ou quem tomava banho primeiro… E, de repente, sentiu saudades. Saudades de quando era menina, e ainda não sabia a verdade, e chamava de 'pai' e 'mãe' aqueles que não o eram. E também teve muita pena daquela rapariga, que nunca o poderia fazer. – Faltam três minutos! Os rapazes já estão lá fora à espera, se não te despachares, e olha que foram eles que disseram isto, entram e obrigam-te a vestir.

- Queria ver isso. – disse El, dando uma volta da cama, e tapando a cabeça com o lençol. – Só mais um minuto…

- Um minuto nada! Um segundo El! Vá, levanta-te da cama! – exclamou Madalena. E, sem esperar pela resposta, puxou-lhe o lençol. El gritou, esperneou, caiu da cama, insultou meio mundo, e depois decidiu finalmente vestir-se.

- Só mais meio minuto! – exclamou Nerá para a porta. – A Madalena acabou de a tirar da cama.

Ouviram-se vários suspiros, alguns de aborrecimento, outros de contentamento, e ainda houve alguém que disse: 'Podia ter sido pior. A Madalena podia não ter conseguido tirá-la da cama.' El vestiu-se em dez segundos, algo de reconhecível, tendo em conta a lentidão dela para sair da cama. Não calçou nada, mas, segundo parecia, ela andava sempre descalça, tal como Sophie. Como é que pensavam dar pontapés e cair sem se magoar? Gente estranha. Fez menção de fazer a cama, mas Madalena tratou rapidamente disso: uma rajada de vento e… _tcharans_! cama feita. Foi a cambalear até á porta, tropeçou a meio do caminho e, mal tocou na maçaneta… ergueu-se já sem sono, pegou na torrada com uma mão e na chávena com a outra e saiu do quarto, sendo seguida pelas outras.

Já fora do quarto, Mabelle pegou no horário que tinha na mão e começou a estudá-lo. Hum, agora tinham duas horas de Batalha, depois o mesmo de Botânica, a seguir uma hora de Matemática e finalmente uma hora de… Tropeçou, agarrando-se à parede. Na verdade, tinha tropeçado numa caneca. Uma caneca que gritou 'Tem cuidado onde pões os pés!' enquanto se reparava sozinha e seguia o seu caminho.

- Canecas enfeitiçadas. – disse a parede aonde ela estava encostada.

- O quê? – exclamou Mabi. Agora, as paredes até falavam? Olhou para a parede. A parede-que-não-era-uma-parede. Na verdade, a parede-que-não-era-uma-parede-mas-na-verdade-um-rapaz. Aliás, a parede-que-não-era-uma-parede-mas-na-verdade-um-rapaz-muito-giro-só-para-não-dizer-podre-de-bom. – Oh, desculpa.

- Não faz mal. – respondeu a parede-que-não-era-uma-parede-mas-na-verdade-um… pronto, vou parar! – Sou o Sasori.

- Mabelle. Mabi, aliás. – respondeu, olhando de alto a baixo para o rapaz. – O que era… _aquilo_?

- Uma caneca enfeitiçada. Literalmente.

- Oh. – seguiu-se um curto silêncio. – Hum… de que turma somos?

- 3F. O que quer dizer, - continuou, perante o olhar confundido de Mabelle. – que somos da turma F do nível 3. – fez uma curta pausa, mas continuou perante o olhar de curiosidade de Mabi. – No nível F há sete turmas, e quatro níveis ao todo.

- Só quatro níveis? – perguntou Mabelle, desconcertada. – Então… e se alguém com dez anos quer vir par o colégio? Não há níveis suficientes…

Sasori, que parecia estar a seguir o raciocínio de Mabelle, respondeu após uma curta pausa:

- Os níveis não são por idade, mas sim por 'qualidade'. Ou nível, melhor dizendo. – explicou ele. – Por exemplo, o Palin tem quarenta e cinco, e a El, fez quinze na semana passada. Mas mesmo assim, maior parte dos alunos tem entre dezasseis e dezoito anos.

- Oh…

Sasori foi explicando a Mabelle como funcionava o colégio enquanto andavam em direcção à sala de Batalha, passando por uma passagem secreta e por um túnel subterrâneo. E atrás deles, embora não soubessem, várias raparigas cochichavam, dizendo que este seria o terceiro par formado este ano, depois de Nerá e Kiba, e Amaya e Pain.

* * *

><p>Ao chegarem à porta do ginásio, esperaram uns segundos. Algumas raparigas tinham formado um círculo e cochichavam entre si, apontando e rindo de algumas pessoas que passavam, ou comentando que esta pessoa ficava bem com aquela, e vice-versa. A certa altura, Erein julgou ouvi-las a falarem de si e, para não ficar triste com o que elas poderiam dizer, decidiu afastar-se, juntando-se ao grupo dos alunos novos. Na verdade, nesse grupo também estavam alguns alunos velhos, como a Madalena, a Tenten, a Nerá, o Kiba, o Pain e a Amaya, e este parecia ser um grupo muito mais acolhedor.<p>

- Ah, estou cheia de dores nas costas! – disse Nerá, esticando-se.

- Queres que eu te faça uma massagem? – perguntou Kiba, sorrindo.

- Oh… Hum, obrigada. – virou-se e Kiba começou a fazer-lh uma massagem, enquanto piscava o olho aos outros por trás do ombro de Nerá. Algumas pessoas não puderam evitar e sorriram.

- Porque é que se estão a rir? – perguntou Nerá.

- A rir? – disse El, fingindo-se muito surpreendida. – Nós não nos estávamos a rir!

- Andas a tomar alguma coisa? – perguntou Tenten. – É que estás a começar a ver miragens.

- Miragens? – segredou Ino ao ouvido de Sakura, com um sorriso algo perverso e olhando de alto a baixo para Kiba. – _Aquilo_ não parece uma miragem!

- E não é… para a Nerá! – respondeu Sakura, com um sorriso. – Já para nós…

- Eles formam um bonito casal, não achas? – perguntou Hinata a Erein.

- Sim, ficam muito fofos juntos. – disse Erein, surpreendendo-se a si mesma. Parecia que com a Hinata, nunca tinha medo de falar, nem nunca ficava calada ou dava respostas curtas. Talvez fosse porque eram tão parecidas. As duas eram sossegadas, calmas e falavam pouco… pois eram tímidas! E eram as duas ninjas…

- Sim! – ela sorriu, e virou-se quando Naruto a chamou. – Já venho.

Foi a correr até ele. Ele disse-lhe qualquer coisa apontando para o Kiba e para a Nerá, ela respondeu-lhe e depois ele disse mais alguma coisa que a fez corar. Riu-se e puxou-a para si, beijando-a na boca. Ela riu-se também, e corou um pouco mais. Embora Hinata não o admitisse, ela e Naruto ficavam muito fofos juntos, também!

Hinata voltou para junto dela ainda muito corada, mas com um sorriso enorme na cara. Ela parecia mesmo feliz! Falaram ainda sobre algumas coisas sem importância, e depois foi a vez de Erein passar por baixo das portas que davam para o ginásio, que tinham sido abertas há pouco. Ao passar, ouviu-se um bip sonoro e o nome dela apareceu num placard, desaparecendo em seguida, enquanto Hinata passava por sua vez por baixo da porta.

Estas portas, segundo lhe explicara Hinata, tinham uma funcionalidade muito simples: caderno de presença na aula do professor. Assim, os professores sabiam quando um aluno faltava ou não, a que horas saía de uma sala para entregar um recado e a que horas chegava à outra, sendo assim impossível a um aluno ausentar-se durante uma aula sem ser notado.

Erein notou que um grupo de alunos que não eram da turma deles já se encontrava na sala. Estavam perto da professora, que não agradou nada a Erein. Devia ter à volta de quarenta anos, tinha o cabelo loiro comprido, e um porte não muito atlético para uma professora de Batalha. Os alunos que a rodeavam estavam a dar-lhe graxa, e ela parecia estar a adorar. Dali, ouviam-se alguns 'Oh, o seu cabelo é tão bonito!', e 'Adoro a sua manicura, está perfeita!'.

- Ah, odeio BDA. – resmungou Amaya ao lado dela.

- BDA? – perguntou Cathy.

- Sim, - respondeu El. – Badalhoquice Da Amelie.

- Chiu, fala mais baixo! – resmungou Madalena por entre dentes, quando a professora passou por eles. E depois, apressou-se a corrigir: - Batalha, Defesa e Ataque.

- É a mesma coisa… - suspirou Aya.

A professora deu a volta à sala e depois sentou-se na sua cadeira, falando para um megafone que estava em cima da mesa.

- Como já devem ter percebido, têm colegas novos. Bem, a partir de hoje, a sala 2A vai passar a ter aulas de BDA convosco, já que a professora deles se reformou. E agora, comecem com dez minutos de aquecimento primeiro uma volta ao campo, e depois braços e pernas!

Começaram com uma corrida descontraída, que foi logo interrompida pelos alunos da 2ª, que passavam por eles:

- É só isso o que vocês conseguem fazer? Pensávamos que os alunos do nível três eram bons!

Amaya e Haru enervaram-se, e El e Chris disseram ao mesmo tempo:

- Maus, podemos ser, mas vocês são piores.

E, o que começou numa pacata corrida, terminou num banho de sangue… bom, sem exageros! Mas algumas pessoas sangravam. Cristelle tinha acertado com o cotovelo na boca de El, que estava agora a sangrar, e Haru tinha partido o nariz ao namorado da Cristelle. Aya tinha esmurrado a rapariga que gostava de Pain 'por acaso', porque 'nem sabia' que era ela. De resto havia alguns ferimentos ligeiros, algumas negras e mazelas, mas nada de mais.

Andy tentava convencer a El a deixá-lo curar-lhe o lábio, que tinha ficado com o dobro do tamanho. El dizia que não, que passadas uma ou duas horas já teria voltado ao normal. Finalmente acabou por convencê-la dizendo-lhe que assim poderia insultar a Cristelle de forma a que ela percebesse. E mal os seus lábios voltaram ao normal, El não se fez rogar, soltando um chorrilho de palavrões que nunca mais acabava. O mesmo faziam Aya e Haru, que teve de ser agarrada para não acabar de vez com a Cristelle. Shikamaru tinha até tido de lhe tirar as espadas élficas, e todas as armas que se encontravam por perto. Pain tinha acalmado Aya, dizendo-lhe que o murro que tinha dado tinha sido brilhante. Hum, o que os rapazes podiam dizer quando gostavam de alguém, pensou Erein. Até promoviam a violência, nem sequer pensando que elas podiam magoar-se.

Acabaram fazendo aquecimento, esticando as pernas e braços, e algumas pessoas até davam cambalhotas e faziam o pino e a roda. Erein aproveitou o momento em que a professora não estava a olhar e deu um mortal para trás.

- Uau, que fixe! – exclamaram algumas pessoas, fazendo Erein corar violentamente, escondendo a cara atrás do cabelo.

- Meninos, reúnam-se no meio da sala. – disse a professora, pelo que todos os alunos fizeram o que ela lhes disse. – Vamos fazer combates a dois. Vai ser rapariga/rapaz, e que ninguém reclame! Muito bem, Tenten, ficas com aquele jovem ali… Christopher, é isso. Sophie, vais ficar com o outro vampiro. Palin, quero que fiques com a Ino. E a Sakura com o Choji. Sasuke, ficas com a vampira loira. Kiba, o melhor é ficares com a Nerá, vocês formam um bom par. – várias pessoas riram, murmurando por entre dentes 'Nem imagina!' – Itachi, ficas com aquela rapariga ali. – para constrangimento de Erein, a professora tinha apontado para ela. – Pain, com a Amaya. Madalena, ficas com o Jorge da 2A. Sasori, podes ficar com a loira que está ao teu lado. Neji, ficas com a ruiva ao lado da Eleanor. Naruto, ficas com a Hinata. Gaara… com a elfa loira. Eleanor, ficas de fora. – disse, depois de a ver fazer o 'gesto feio com a mão' para Hidan. – Hidan… com a Melissa. Shikamaru… sim, com a jovem que está ao teu lado. Cristelle… com quem? Ah, com o Andy. Se assim o quiseres… Brian…

A professora terminou de falar, e disse para começarem com luta com espadas. Havia um enorme anexo cheio de armas de todos os tipos. Na parte das espadas, Erein pegou em algumas até escolher a que mais se adequava a ela: não muito pesada, de tamanho leve, e com um cabo que se adaptava bem ao formato da sua mão. Sim, perfeita. Itachi escolheu uma mais longa, estilo katana, e encaminharam-se para uma parte remota do enorme ginásio. Itachi desferiu um primeiro golpe, que ela bloqueou com facilidade. Analisou a face dela por momentos e depois voltou à carga, desferindo golpe atrás de golpe. Parecia estar a testá-la. A certa altura, abriu demasiado o braço, deixando um grande espaço entre este e a barriga. Erein aproveitou o deslize dele e atacou em direcção à barriga. Só então percebeu que aquilo era demasiado fácil. Tentou recuar, mas já era tarde demais. Com um simples golpe de pulso, Itachi arrancou-lhe a espada da mão, fazendo-a voar até ela aterrar no chão alcatifado com um baque.

- Cheque-mate.

* * *

><p>Sophie testou o seu adversário com o olhar. Parecia robusto, e o facto de ser vampiro inclinava bastante a balança em seu favor. Já para não falar que ela não era nem um bocadinho boa em lutas de espadas… Mas ela tinha algo em seu favor. Ele não sabia que ela era uma sereia, e que por isso podia controlar a água. Se ao menos neste primeiro combate pudessem usar magia… Mas a professora tinha sido clara quando tinha dito 'Nada a não ser espadas neste primeiro combate.'<p>

Bom, parecia que ia ter de usar a sua inteligência e as suas outras habilidades… se não queria terminar em ração para vampiro. Não que ele pudesse sugar o seu sangue, mas… bom, seria desconfortável à mesma.

Foram os últimos a escolher as suas espadas, pelo simples facto de que toda a gente se encontrava dentro do anexo, que tinha ficado… claustrofóbico. Deviam ter sido os primeiros a tirar as espadas, pois assim poderiam ter terminado o combate antes que a professora emitisse a ridícula ordem que se seguiu:

- Os rapazes devem tirar as t-shirts, e voltar a pô-las no fim do treino. Isto deve-se ao facto que os vossos corpos aquecem durante o treino e que depois devem ser mantidos à mesma temperatura. E assim, tirando a t-shirt e voltando a pô-la no fim do treino, não correm o risco de ficarem doentes.

- E as raparigas, também podem tirar? – perguntou Chris. Tenten não se fez rogar, dando-lhe um estalo que o fez ver estrelas.

Mairu tirou a t-shirt, exibindo um porte físico definido, com uns abdominais não muito marcados, apesar da sua força ser bem evidente.

- E eu tinha de ficar com o Choji. – resmungou Sakura, olhando à volta da sala, babando-se pelos abdominais dos outros rapazes… Já Ino, não precisava de ir tão longe, pois tinha Palin bem à sua frente.

- Que eu saiba, vampiros não ficam doentes. – comentou El, enquanto abanava as pernas sentada no banco de madeira.

- É. Eu estava a pensar no mesmo. – respondeu Sophie, olhando de esguelha para Mairu. Ele apenas rolou os olhos dizendo:

- Vamos começar?

E, sem esperar pela resposta, avançou com a espada erguida. E… bom, Sophie não o pôde parar. O que quer dizer, que ela levou uma coça, basicamente. E das grandes, segundo ela.

O segundo combate, onde se podia usar qualquer arma, já correu melhor para ela… embora tivesse perdido. Ao terceiro, já teve mais sorte…

- Neste terceiro combate, podem usar o que precisarem: armas, magia, barreiras, defesa intensiva, garras ou dentes. Vale **tudo**.

Aí, Mairu tinha dado um sorriso de lado. Um sorriso muuuito sexy, mas mesmo assim, não deixava de ser assustador. Deveras assustador. Ele aproximou-se, e ela formou uma barreira de água.

- Hum, uma feiticeira com afinidade à água? Quem diria…

Ia deixá-lo pensar o que quisesse. Também, para o momento, qual era a diferença entre uma sereia e uma feiticeira com afinidade à água?

Mairu investiu, e Sophie defendeu-se. Investida. Defesa. Investida. Defesa. Investida. Defesa. Sophie estava a ficar sem forças. Levantou os braços pela quinta vez para se defender, e a barreira cedeu. Aproveitando um buraco, Mairu contornou-a rapidamente. E, a única coisa que ela sentiu antes de poder virar-se foram as presas dele no seu pescoço.

* * *

><p>Mairu contornou Sophie. <em>Feliz o dia em que fui transformado em vampiro<em>, pensou, com um sorriso torto. Aproximou-se rapidamente e, mal ela tinha notado, saltou-lhe para as costas. Olhou para baixo. O pescoço. Aquele pescocinho irresistível parecia estar a chamá-lo, aproximando-o dele. _Isto é errado_, pensou, por um segundo. Mas depois afastou esse pensamento da sua mente. Ele era um vampiro, errado não fazia parte do seu vocabulário! Por isso, mordeu.

Mas, em vez de sentir a habitual pele que se rasgava facilmente, e o sangue a correr abundante da ferida sentiu… mármore. Era como mármore. Frio, duro, e com um sabor sulfuroso. E… _crack_!

- Ouch! – exclamou. Levou a mão à boca, enquanto Sophie se virava. Não parecia chateada… não que o devesse estar, obviamente. _Ele_ é que devia estar chateado. Pois tinha acabado de…

- Ha! Oh, meu deus! Tu acabaste de partir um dente! – exclamou uma voz nas costas dele. Ele olhou para cima, como que a repreender Sophie com o olhar, e virou-se. À sua frente encontrava-se El, a rir às gargalhadas enquanto avançava na direcção deles. _Oh, de todas as pessoas que estão neste ginásio, tinha de aparecer esta!_, pensou Mairu.

Apanhou qualquer coisa do chão e entregou-lha. _Um dente_. O _seu_ dente. Umpf. Sophie riu-se, e deu-lhe umas palmadinhas nas costas, perguntando se ele queria que ela fosse chamar a sua irmã. Após um momento de hesitação, ele aquiesceu, e El foi chamar Moka, que voltava ligeiramente aborrecida.

- O que foi? – perguntou, franzindo o sobrolho. – Tenho de regressar. O Sasuke está à minha… Oh, meu deus! Tu partiste um dente!

E, para espanto geral, também ela se partiu a rir. El dava-lhe palmadinhas nas costas, que a faziam rir ainda mais. Finalmente, decidiu ir à enfermaria com o irmão, que parecia bastante aborrecido. Fizeram o caminho de volta pelo túnel subterrâneo. Mairu só abriu a boca no fim do percurso para dizer a uma Moka bastante divertida que podia voltar para ao pé do seu querido Sasuke que devia estar ansioso à espera dela. Como resposta, recebeu uma língua de fora e um 'Não sejas um parvo ciumento!'.

* * *

><p>Amaya pegou na sua espada que trazia sempre consigo, enquanto Pain foi buscar uma katana ao anexo das armas. Amaya sabia que ia ganhar. Era perita no manejo da espada, pois aprendia a fazê-lo desde que tinha começado a andar, isto com uns dois anos. Anda para mais, parecia que tinha um dom especial nessa área, pois adaptava-se a qualquer espada numa questão de segundos. Por isso mesmo, achava ridículo que El não conseguisse pegar numa espada, por exemplo, ou que Sophie não conseguisse levantar uma sem a ajuda das duas mãos. Era tão fácil!<p>

Passou os dedos pela lâmina da espada. Sempre que tocava nela sentia o mesmo: aquele calor ardente, como lava derretida que se espalhava pelo seu corpo, desde a ponta dos dedos das mãos aos dedos dos pés, envolvendo-lhe o coração numa capa quente e impenetrável. Fazia sentir-se bem. Como quando dava abraços a Pain, ou dava passeios por baixo da lua ao lado do lago, ou quando observava as estrelas. Era a mesma sensação escaldante, que a preenchia por dentro, fazendo-a sentir-se bem. Quente. Amada. Apaixonada. Feliz. Emocionada.

Pain voltou, fazendo-a sair dos seus desvaneios.

- Bem, vamos começar? – perguntou ele. E, sem esperar pela resposta, avançou de espada erguida. Um golpe em direcção à cara dela. Amaya desviou-se para o lado e, com um movimento preciso de pulso, arrancou a espada a Pain.

- Esmeraste-te desta vez, hein? – disse ela no gozo. – Podias ter-te esforçado um pouco mais. Eu nunca ia cair numa assim.

- Bom, ias ganhar e ias. – respondeu ele. Depois desviou o olhar para Hidan, que estava a lutar contra Melissa, _a_ rapariga do 2A. _Aquela_. A _tal_.

- Estás a olhar para onde? – exclamou Amaya, cheia de ciúmes.

- Eu? Para lado nenhum em particular. Porquê? Já acabámos, posso parar um bocado, não posso? Ou vais obrigar-me a lutar?

- Preciso mesmo de responder? – perguntou Aya, com um ar decidido. E passou-lhe a espada, esperando que ele se levantasse para começarem o próximo combate.

* * *

><p>Cathy avaliou o peso da espada, encarando o seu adversário. Neji conservava uma postura calma e descontraída, fixando o olhar nela.<p>

- Eu sei que sou bonita, mas não é razão para ficares a olhar assim para mim. – disse ela, tentando provocá-lo. Não sabia porquê, mas não ia com a cara dele.

- És a coisa mais interessante que se encontra dentro desta sala e, caso ainda não te tenhas apercebido, estou à tua espera. – retorquiu ele, batendo impacientemente com o pé no chão.

- Hum, não, ainda não me tinha apercebido. – segunda provocação. Cathy não sabia se se estava a esticar mas, em todo o caso, ele não parecia muito irritado com ela. Parecia interiormente contente. _Normal_, pensou Cathy, _com uns abdominais daqueles_…

Virou-se com a sua espada definitiva na mão, e saiu do anexo, seguida por Neji. Ao chegarem à 'arena de combate', viraram-se frente-a-frente, encarando-se. Cathy semicerrou os olhos e flectiu as pernas, esticando o braço diante de si. Neji apenas a encarou friamente, esperando a melhor altura para atacar. Que não ocorreu, pois Cathy foi rápida e lançou-se logo ao ataque. Foi embater contra Neji, fazendo com que a sua espada voasse pelos ares. Mas este também foi rápido na reacção, mandando a espada da Cathy para o outro lado do tapete. Cathy passou por baixo do braço estendido de Neji e correu em direcção à espada. Tinha de chegar lá antes dele chegar à sua… De repente, sentiu-se empurrada para o lado. Quando olhou viu… Neji, que tinha-se atirado para cima dela. Rolaram pelo chão e, de um momento para o outro, o que era uma batalha de espadas tinha-se tornado numa luta corpo-a-corpo.

* * *

><p>Chris olhou para Tenten. Parecia decidida mas, aos olhos dele, inofensiva. Afinal, o que era uma simples ninja de dezoito anos comparada com um vampiro como…<p>

- Ai! – berrou ele, quando ela lhe assentou um pontapé entre as pernas. – Pensava que começávamos com espadas.

- Agora, é luta corpo-a-corpo. E… parece que a professora mandou os rapazes tirarem as t-shirts… - respondeu, um pouco indecisa, enquanto o olhava de lado.

Chris sorriu, e apressou-se a tirar a t-shirt preta dos Metallica, deixando à mostra… os seus incríveis abdominais tablete, que fariam qualquer rapariga babar-se, pensou Chris. Ino e Sakura, a alguns metros dele, não conseguiam tirar os olhos dos rapazes que as circundavam, assim como algumas raparigas do 2A. Mas o resto das raparigas do nível três não olhava para os rapazes. Limitavam-se a… lutar, segundo parecia.

Tenten nem sequer olhou para ele, quando disse:

- Bem… vamos começar?

Puseram-se frente-a-frente, e Chris flectiu ligeiramente as pernas. De imediato, os seus sentidos de predador vieram à tona, e ele passou a encarar Tenten… como uma presa. Uma presa que exalava um doce odor a relva acabada de cortar, terra molhada e… _Chris, para de pensar nisso, por amor de Deus! Não podes perder o controlo, não a podes atacar! Não podes, não podes, não podes… _

- Ouch! – berrou ele pela segunda vez, levando a mão à barriga. Tenten tinha-lhe dado um soco no plexos solar, fazendo-o dobrar-se em dois. Aproveitando a temporária posição onde se encontrava, Tenten deu-lhe uma forte pancada no pescoço, fazendo-o cair ao chão. Tinha ganho o combate…

- Bem, pensei que um vampiro seria mais fácil de vencer, mas pelo que vejo… - disse Tenten, olhando para num dos lados da sala, Mairu no chão e Sophie a olhar para ele e do outro lado, Moka num combate renhido contra Sasuke. – Ou então… as raparigas são simplesmente _as melhores_.

- Umpf. – resmungou Chris, enquanto se levantava a custo. – Quero a desforra. E desta vez vou ganhar…

- Como queiras. – disse simplesmente Tenten, voltando à posição incial. E lá principiou uma nova batalha entre 'aqueles dois'…

* * *

><p><strong>Beeem, e é isto por agora! O resto das batalhas ocorrerao no próximo capítulo, assim como o resto das aulas e, muito provavelmente, a cena mais esperada dos ultimos capítulos...<strong>

**Haru: Só postaste dois, idiota! -'**

**Bella: Okay, vai dar ao mesmo...**

**Mairu: Na verdade...**

**Bella: Cala-te ou ficas sem o outro canino... **

**Mairu: Humph... escritoras modernas... onde já se viu vampiro a partir o dente...**

**El: Bella esquecer mim! x.x**

**Bella: Eu nao esqueci,**** só nao havia mais espaço! Bom, haver, havia, mas ja nao postava há muito tempo, e depois o capítulo estava a ficar demasiado longo, ainda me faltavam umas sete batalhas e...**

**Andy (murmurando): Desculpas esfarrapadas...**

**Bella: Desculpa?**

**Andy: Esquece... -' **

**Booom, esqueçam esta última parte. E... Espero que tenham gostado! *tenta acabar rápido* Tchau, beijinhos, NAO telefonem, inté!**

**Madalena: Estás a esquecer-te de uma coisa.**

**Bella: ...**

**REVIEWS PLEASE! E nao liguem às partes inúteis... já sabem, os problemas cerebrais sao bastante dificeis de resolver... ;)**

**Beijokinhaaaas! :***

**Belbel-san 8P**


	6. Capítulo 4: O resto do dia

**Oiiiis pessoal! **

**Não, eu não morri! ^^ Por enquanto... Então... finalmente, né? ;) Haha! Bem, eu sei que disse a algumas pessoas que a fic sairia na sexta-feira, mas houve um contratempo (envolvendo o meu computador, a electricidade e um gato), e não pude postar na sexta. Como estive de férias até hoje, não pude nem uma vez aceder à internet. E consegui não enlouquecer. Já escrevi quase todo o capítulo 5, e é só passar para computador e já está. De qualquer forma, só deve sair na próxima quarta. E, acabo agora a minha entediante explicação, temendo matar-vos de tédio.**

**Aproveitem! :ppp**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: O resto do dia<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 1: Que passou sem qualquer incidente...<strong>

* * *

><p>Haru virou-se para Shikamaru, ofegante. Cada golpe que tentava dar-lhe, ele esquivava-se. Era sempre assim. E ela já estava a ficar farta. Ele era um rapaz, bolas! O divertimento habitual deles não é socarem-se durante todo o dia até irem parar à enfermaria? De todos os rapazes, só ele parecia relutante em lutar a sério. Mas porque raio é que tinha de ficar com ele? Havia montes de rapazes! Mas não, tinha de ficar logo com o Shikamaru-não-bato-em-raparigas. Umpff...<p>

Com a fúria, deu dois socos no ar e virou-se para Shikamaru, os olhos brilhantes de raiva. Já tinha tentado de tudo: espicaçá-lo, ameaçar-lhe de que ia contar à professora, **tentar** bater-lhe, chamar-lhe de 'menina'... Mas ele não cedia. Nem um milímetro.

- Arghh, mas tu contas ficar aí parado sem me atacar durante o resto da aula? – exclamou ela, tentando desferir-lhe vários socos. Em vão.

- Talvez. – respondeu ele, sorrindo. – Eh, mas o que é que...? Haha, pareces uma criancinha!

Começou a rir-se, enquanto Haru o olhava espantada. Esse espanto foi rapidamente substituído pela fúria, mas uma maior e mais avassaladora que a anterior.

- O... o que é que tu acabaste de me chamar? – exclamou, vermelha de raiva.

E, antes que Shikamaru tivesse a oportunidade de lhe responder, saltou para cima dele, derrubando-o e começando a socar os seus 'incríveis abdominais', tomando-o desprevenido.

- Ouch... Acalma-te!

- NÃO-ME-ACALMO-NADA! – berrou ela, completamente histérica, insultando-o com fortes palavrões começando essencialmente por 'p', 'c', 'm' ou 'f' (e que a autora prefere não citar).

Shikamaru segurou-lhe os punhos, enquanto dizia:

- Já estou farto de tanto palavreado! – e, sem um momento de hesitação, encostou os seus lábios aos de Haru, selando-os num beijo inesperado.

* * *

><p><strong>Parte 2: ... ou quase...<strong>

A coisa seguinte que Shikamaru sentiu, depois dos lábios de Haru encostados aos seus, foi a sua testa a embater na dele, fazendo com que os seus lábios se desprendessem, e fazendo-o abrir os olhos. E o que viu, era a personificação do demónio. Literalmente. Os cabelos de Haru, habitualmente presos numa trança, estavam agora soltos, emoldurando o seu belo rosto... distorcido pela fúria. Os seus belos olhos verdes lampejavam, enquanto os seus lábios se moviam, pronunciando (ou melhor, berrando) uma não-tão-doce-assim-"melodia" (a autora não se atreve sequer a escrever tais palavras. Poderiam levar qualquer um à loucura de tão exóticas – e ofensivas – que são).

Esse maravilhoso (correcção: **horrível**) monstro de belos cabelos vermelhos tentava estrangular, e ao mesmo tempo trucidar, sufocar, arranhar, socar, pontapear, desfazer, cegar, partir, destruir, mutilar, cortar, truncar, demolir, arrasar, aniquilar, exterminar, despedaçar, pulverizar, desmanchar, abater (resumindo e concluindo: MATAR) Shikamaru.

Começaram a rebolar pelo chão da sala, e rapidamente a zona onde eles se encontravam transformou-se numa zona de caos: cadeiras partidas, tapetes dobrados, armas espalhadas... Por onde quer que passassem, deixavam um rasto de destruição atrás deles. Aliás, um **grande** rasto de destruição atrás deles.

Foram finalmente interrompidos pela professora, que não tardou a mandá-los à directora.

* * *

><p>Madalena suspirou. A professora estava mesmo a ficar senil. O melhor era arranjarem um substituto para ela, e rápido. Olhou para o seu par de combate. Jorge era o típico nerd: óculos grossos que lhe escorregavam pelo nariz, corte à tigela, camisa por dentro das calças... tão adorável! Estava sempre a gaguejar, principalmente quando falava com as raparigas, e corava sempre que uma cruzava o olhar com ele.<p>

- Então, vamos lutar? – perguntou-lhe Madalena, quando ele chegou com a espada na mão.

- S-sim. – respondeu ele, corando.

Madalena ergueu-se habilmente, pegando na sua espada, e começaram a lutar. Rapidamente, Madalena notou que Jorge era um desastre na luta com espadas. Não que ela fosse óptima, mas safava-se bem. Agora ele... Ao vê-lo tropeçar na sua própria espada e cair pela quinta vez, Madalena disse:

- É melhor fazermos uma pausa.

Jorge acenou afirmativamente, corando. Sentaram-se num banco, enquanto falavam. Ao princípio, Madalena falava, e Jorge limitava-se a acenar com a cabeça. Mas depois, foi ganhando confiança, até que, sem notar, os dois se embrenharam numa agradável conversa sobre _alguma coisa_, e se esqueciam completamente das lutas. Madalena viu Deidara lançar-lhe olhares furiosos, mas ignorou-o. Ela fazia o que lhe apetecesse, e ponto final.

Infelizmente, a meio da sua interessante conversa, foram interrompidos por nada mais, nada menos do que um mini furacão que avançava na direcção deles. Só tiveram tempo de saltar para o lado, que o furacão passou por eles e... espera aí, aquilo não era um furacão! Ah, não, era _só_ o Shikamaru e a Haru, no meio de uma batalha sangrenta. Ah, okay.

Continuaram a conversar sob a mirada atenta de Deidara, que de repente encontrava um bastante maior contacto com o chão... É o que dá não estar atento ao que se faz, Deidara!

* * *

><p>Moka olhou para o seu adversário. Descontraído, mas concentrado. Um adversário difícil de vencer... Pelo menos, era o que tinha ouvido dizer...<p>

Flectiu as pernas, preparando-se para o ataque de Sasuke. Que nunca veio, pois, nesse preciso momento, Haru e Shika passavam por eles, interrompendo o tenso início de batalha, e fazendo Moka rir às gargalhadas, enquanto via Haru a trucidar, sufocar, arranhar, socar, pontapear, desfazer, cegar, partir, destruir, mutilar, cortar, truncar, demolir, arrasar, aniquilar, exterminar, despedaçar, pulverizar, desmanchar e abater Shikamaru, que se debatia, rindo-se ao mesmo tempo. Estranho...

Voltou à sua batalha, encarando, agora mais séria, Sasuke. Começaram a rodar um à volta do outro, olhando-se nos olhos. Moke preparou-se para saltar mas, infelizmente, foi mais uma vez interrompida.

- O que foi? – perguntou, de sobrolho franzido.

- Bem... é que aconteceu uma coisa com o teu irmão... – disse El, rindo-se. – Ah, é melhor vires ver.

Moka lançou um esgar a Sasuke e virou-lhe as costas, seguindo El. E não se arrependeu. Pois, o que ela acabava de ver, era algo que valia todas e qualquer batalha do mundo.

Mairu, o incrível e temível vampiro sanguinário... tinha partido um dente.

* * *

><p>Nerá olhou para Kiba e sorriu. Ia ser uma batalha interessante. Não que ela nunca tivesse lutado com o Kiba – já o tinha feito diversas vezes, e de todas as vezes tinham acabado no chão (e, geralmente, ele por cima dela) –, mas era sempre interessante lutar com ele. Especialmente desta vez, que ele estava sem camisa... Nerá corou com este pensamento, fazendo Kiba rir-se.<p>

- O que foi, incomoda-te muito lutar comigo? – perguntou num tom brincalhão.

- N-não. – gaguejou Nerá, corando ainda mais.

Kiba riu-se e deu-lhe um abraço. Depois afastaram-se para começarem a lutar. Kiba, impaciente, atacou primeiro. Dirigiu um veloz golpe de espada às pernas da Nerá, que ela esquivou facilmente saltando para trás. Kiba voltou a atacar, dirigindo agora o golpe ao ombro dela, que ela esquivou de novo, dando uma pirueta de lado.

- Vais limitar-te a esquivar todos os meus golpes? – perguntou Kiba, sorrindo.

- Talvez. – respondeu Nerá, com um sorriso inocente.

Kiba deu um novo golpe, que ela parou habilmente com a espada. Ficaram parados frente a frente, bem perto um do outro, desafiando-se mutuamente com o olhar. E depois, sem prévio aviso, largaram as espadas, desmanchando-se a rir.

- Hahaha, foi demais! – exclamou Kiba, rindo.

- A quem o dizes! – respondeu Nerá, no mesmo tom.

Kiba sorriu-lhe, ajudando-a a levantar-se. Mas interiormente, estava bastante surpreso. A inocente Nerá não era assim tão inocente.

* * *

><p>Andy sorriu. Mas por dentro, estava podre. Porque é que tinha de ter ficado logo com a Cristelle? Havia montes de raparigas. Mas não, a professora tinha de ceder aos ridículos caprichos de Cristelle, e permitir-lhe que lutasse contra ele.<p>

Bom, talvez do ponto de vista da Cristelle e das amigas, ele estava a tentar "seduzi-la". Mas do ponto de vista dos seus amigos, ele estava a tentar fazer inveja à El. E o ponto de vista certo era, tentem adivinhar... isso mesmo, o dos amigos! Eles só lhe perguntavam porque é que ele se tinha logo fisgado pela El. Mas nem ele sabia. Só sabia que a tinha visto pela primeira vez e que tinha pensado "É ela!". Mas afinal, estava tudo errado pois a que ele queria, não o queria, e a que ele não queria, queria-o.

Mas mesmo assim, Andy estava disposto a lutar **(n/a: nos dois sentidos, pelos vistos...)**.

Cristelle pôs-se à frente dele, empunhando a espada como se fosse um simples pau de madeira. Ele atacou-a, habilmente, abrindo-lhe um profundo golpe na perna. Cristelle caiu, gritando:

- A minha perna!

Começou a choramingar, enquanto Andy dizia a si mesmo "Isto vai ser bonito...". Quer dizer, desde quando é que lobisomens eram profundamente afectados por um simples corte na perna (que ele poderia facilmente evitar), e choramingavam?

- Eu não esperava que não te desviasses deste golpe. – disse, ele, olhando-a friamente, e tentando não dar um sorriso sádico.

- Então, esperavas mal. – respondeu ela, profundamente ofendida. – Pelo menos, ajuda-me a levantar.

- Mas não podes lutar nesse estado! – exclamou de repente Andy, quando uma ideia maravilhosa lhe atravessou o espírito. – É muito grave, tens de parar. Anda, eu ajudo-te a sentares-te ali naquele banco.

Ele apontou para o banco onde a El estava sentada, a conversar com a Sophie, enquanto Cristelle dizia:

- Achas mesmo? É, tens razão, é melhor que ir para ali.

Sorriu ao Andy, piscando ridiculamente os olhos, enquanto ele a levantava do chão e a carregava até ao banco, pousando-a com delicadeza na fria superfície de madeira. Imediatamente, a professora acorria, extremamente exaltada.

- Cristelle, o que aconteceu? – perguntou, bastante preocupada.

Cristelle começou a explicar, enquanto choramingava e queixava-se. Ao lado, El ria-se discretamente. Ou pelo menos, tentava.

- Professora, a Cristelle não está apta para lutar. – disse Andy. E depois acrescentou, num tom inofensivo. – A Eleanor podia lutar comigo, já que não está a fazer nada...

- Não sei se te esqueceste, mas estou de cast...

- Perfeito. – respondeu a professora, interrompendo a El. – Podem lutar.

- Mas... tentou El. Mas depois desistiu: a professora estava mais concentrada na Cristelle que nas lutas que se passavam à sua volta.

El seguiu Andy, um pouco carrancuda. Esperava poder continuar a falar com a Sophie, já que Mairu estava na enfermaria, mas agora tinha de lutar... contra o Andy! Virou-se para ir buscar uma espada, sendo seguida pelo olhar de satisfação de Andy.

Ah, enfim tinha conseguido o que queria!

A professora gritou uma ordem, que ele apressou-se a obedecer. Ah, como a El iria ficar quando o visse!

- Mas que raio estás tu a fazer sem camisa? – perguntou ela, de sobrolho franzido.

- Novas ordens da professora. – respondeu ele, sorrindo.

El pronunciou algo entre dentes, que se assemelhava bastante a "Velha estúpida... está a ficar senil.", só que com mas palavrões. Muitos mais palavrões. Posicionaram-se no tapete frente a frente. Andy parecia totalmente à vontade, erguendo facilmente a espada com a mão direita. Já El precisava das duas mãos para erguer – mal – a espada.

Andy atacou, desferindo um golpe em direcção à barriga da El, que teve de se esquivar, abandonando a espada no meio do chão. Andy baixou-se para pegar na espada e El, aproveitando, deu-lhe uma cotovelada no pescoço, fazendo-o cair.

- Ouch. – disse Andy. E depois levantou-se rapidamente, com a _sua_ espada na mão. – Que golpe mais baixo.

El encolheu os ombros riu-se.

- Na guerra e no amor vale tudo, não é mesmo? – tirou dois punhais da cintura, desviando-se novamente de um golpe do Andy.

- Sim, é isso mesmo. – respondeu ele. Atirou a espada para o lado dum golpe seco de pulso e, para espanto da El, que não sabia o que fazer, foi a correr até ela sem parar.

Que, como uma estúpida, ficou parada a olhar para ele. Ele chocou contra ela e foram a rebolar pelo chão. Quando finalmente pararam, El tinha perdido as suas adagas... e Andy estava em cima dela. No sentido literal das palavras. E... apontava-lhe com uma varinha à cara. Brilhante. Se ela saísse desta com vida, não se esqueceria de rezar todos os dias a Deus.

Aqueceu o corpo, de modo a que Andy, que estava em _tronco nu_ em cima dela e... oh, ele é tãããão _sexy_! Hey! _Wake up_, El! Estás a meio de uma luta! Sim sim, isso mesmo. Então... onde é que nós íamos? Ah, sim, aqueceu o corpo, de mode a que Andy, que estava em cima dela, saísse. O que resultou. Andy rodou para o lado, e levantaram-se os dois, ofegantes.

Olharam-se nos olhos, ambos sorridentes. Andy, porque estava a lutar com a rapariga dos seus sonhos (digamos, de passagem, que o Andy é muuuuito exagerado), e El, porque finalmente havia alguma acção desde que se tinha levantado (que era há... uma hora, mais ou menos).

Andy lançou um feitiço, que passou por cima da cabeça de El, indo carbonizar um candeeiro. Glup. Era melhor ter cuidado. El lançou um... monte de chamas para cima de Andy, que ele esquivou encantando um escudo.

E esta estranha dança entre os dois continuou, até ao fim da aula.

* * *

><p>Nélia lançou um olhar a Gaara. Ele estava a postos, empunhando duas espadas curvas. E bastante pontiagudas. Encarava-a com seriedade, com os seus lindos olhos verdes. Hum...<p>

Nélia pegou na espada que tinha ido buscar. Bastante afiada, um pouco pesada (apesar dela a conseguir pegar facilmente com uma só mão) e longa, principalmente. E começaram a batalha.

Foi, de um modo geral, interessante. Eram ambos bastante bons na luta de espadas, o que tornou esta bastante renhida. Os golpes eram parados e dados com dificuldade, principalmente para Nélia, que estava mais habituada a lutar com pequenas adagas. Mesmo assim, não houve vencedor, e Nélia ficou espantada ao ouvir, no fim da luta, Gaara a dizer:

- Bom trabalho, _companheira_.

* * *

><p>Quando a aula de BDA acabou, dirigiram-se todos (e todas) aos balneários, tomaram banho e vestiram-se, seguindo para a aula de Biologia. A professora acolheu-os acidamente.<p>

- Estão atrasados. – disse, num tom de voz frio. – E para a primeira aula de alguns. Bem, os "velhos" alunos, sentem-se. Os "novos", esperem aqui à frente. – vasculhou nos seus pertences, tentando encontrar o livro de ponto. – Hum... Moka e Catherinne na carteira vazia à frente. Nélia ao lado do Shikamaru. Christopher na primeira carteira da segunda fila, ao lado da Tenten. – Esta última suspirou, enquanto Chris dava um sorriso de lado muito _sexy_. – Erein ao lado do Itachi. Haruki ao lado do Neji. – Haru suspirou: encontrava-se atrás do Shikamaru. – Mairu e Mabelle na carteira vazia da segunda fila, atrás de Konan e Choji. E Adriano na carteira vazia na última fila, atrás da Amaya. Muito bem. – Levantou a cabeça da lista, olhando para a classe. – Estão todos presentes?

Após um unânime "Sim!", a professora levantou-se e começou a aula, escrevendo no quadro o tema dessa lição. Era algo aborrecido, que envolvia átomos e afins microscópicos, portanto um tédio contagioso estabeleceu-se na sala. E toda a gente sabe que o melhor amigo do tédio, é o barulho. Shikamaru dormitava, enquanto Amaya palrava alegremente com Pain, Hidan maldizia as aulas em voz baixa, Andy desenhava, Sakura chateava Sasuke, Kakuzu contava o dinheiro que levava consigo, Choji reclamava enquanto o seu estômago roncava, Deidara procurava algo para explodir, Naruto e Hinata namoravam, Ino mexia no cabelo e El ria enquanto chateava os outros, acrescentando mais caos á aula.

- Eleanor! – berrou a professora. – Abres mais uma vez a boca e mudas de lugar!

- Mas professora... – começou El.

- Eu avisei-te. – disse ela. – Vais mudar de lugar. – parou uns segundos para observar a sala. – Senta-te no lugar de atrás, ao lado daquele jovem encantador...

- Adriano. – respondeu o "jovem encantador", com um sorriso encantador.

- Isso mesmo, Adriano. – retorquiu a professora, com um enorme sorriso. Quanto a El, parecia absolutamente aterrorizada com a ideia de se sentar ao lado dele.

- Professora, tenho mesmo de ir para ao lado dele? E calo-me! – prometeu ela, cruzando os dedos sobre os lábios.

- Não, vai-te sentar. – respondeu secamente a professora.

- Mas... - tentou El.

- Já disse que não! E não me obrigues a mandar-te ao gabinete da directora!

El dirigiu um esgar de despedida a Aya, pegou nos seus cadernos e na sua mochila e levantou-se, sentando-se em seguida ao lado de Andy, que a acolheu com um "Olá, boneca!", ao qual ela respondeu com uma careta que até o Itachi fez sorrir. E durante o resto da aula, limitaram-se a fazer o que faziam tão bem: não prestar atenção.

* * *

><p>O resto do dia passou numa monotonia total. Só por volta do lanche é que os rapazes começaram a ficar mais nervosos, sussurrando coisas uns aos outros quando achavam que as raparigas não estavam a olhar, rindo e sorrindo de repente, sem razão aparente, e de forma inexplicável, e olhando para as raparigas que passavam por eles como um lobo olha para uma ovelha (e, secundariamente, levando estalos pelos "olhares psicopatas que lhes dirigiam").<p>

Madalena, com a sua habitual perspicácia, tinha facilmente reparado em tudo isso, e também facilmente tinha ouvido partes das conversas dos rapazes, como "Wow, vai ser demais!", e ouvia muitas vezes a palavra "câmaras". Por isso, ignorou tudo, pensando tratar-se de um estúpido jogo de PS3.

Mais devia ter prestado atenção ao que eles diziam...

* * *

><p>Naruto esfregou as mãos, enquanto ajudava Kiba a posicionar correctamente as câmaras no balneário das raparigas. Ah, estava a ser demasiado fácil. As raparigas ainda não tinham reparado em nada, e com sorte nunca iriam reparar.<p>

Mas o que eles veriam nunca mais na vida lhes sairia das mentes.

* * *

><p>- Bom banho! – disse Kiba à Nerá, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.<p>

- Hum... obrigada. – respondeu ela, corando.

Entrou no balneário, onde já se encontrava o resto das raparigas. Estavam quase todas sentadas, remexendo nas suas coisas, ou escovando o cabelo, antes de se despirem para tomar banho. Madalena estava sentada a um canto, pensativa. Focou o seu olhar em Amaya, que estava nesse momento a tirar a t-shirt, e disse:

- Esperem! Não se dispam! Continuem a fazer o que estão a fazer, fingindo estar a falar normalmente. Mas não se dispam!

- Sabes, Madalena, às vezes és muito estranha. – disse Sophie, enquanto escovava os seus longos cabelos loiros com cheiro a mar.

- Ponham todos os objectos eléctricos que tenham no meio da sala. – todas as raparigas, uma a uma, fizeram o que lhe pediu. – Isso. – dirigiu-se então para a pilha de telemóveis, MP4 e secadores que se encontravam no meio da sala e protegeu-os com uma barreira de Ar. – Agora, El e Mabi, usem os vossos poderes de Fogo para explodirem qualquer coisa electrónica que esteja nesta sala.

- Mas o que...

- Façam-no! – ordenou Madalena.

El e Mabi obedeceram-lhe, de sobrolho franzido, a primeira porque achava que algo de muito errado se estava a passar para a Madalena agir assim, e a segunda porque não gostava de receber ordens. E, para espanto de todas, uma dúzia de câmaras bem escondidas apareceram carbonizadas no meio do chão.

* * *

><p>Todos os rapazes olhavam fixamente para o ecrã.<p>

- Mas quando é que elas tiram a roupa? – perguntou Naruto, impaciente.

- Já pareces o Jiraya-sama. – respondeu o Neji, revirando os olhos. Ainda não acreditava como é que tinha podido tolerar uma coisa destas.

Voltou a focar os olhos no ecrã. As raparigas falavam, calmamente. E de repente, sem prévio aviso, o ecrã ficou negro.

* * *

><p>- EU VOU MATÁ-LOS! – berrou Haru, correndo até à porta, os punhos cerrados da fúria contida. Que não tardaria a explodir quando se encontrasse em frente aos rapazes. Foi seguida por várias raparigas, entre elas Temari, Tenten, Aya e Moka.<p>

- Esperem! – exclamou El, pondo-se à frente da porta, e fazendo-as parar.

- Sai da frente, El! – gritou Aya, furiosa, e pronta a matar Pain mal o visse.

- Parem um bocado e pensem. – disse El. – Se nós formos até eles, lhes gritarmos e lhes batermos, eles não vão ficar muito incomodados. Vão limitar-se a defender-se, vão rir um pouco de nós, e vão pedir-nos desculpa. O que nós temos de fazer é algo que os ridiculize.

- Como... como uma partida? – perguntou Erein.

- Exactamente! – exclamou El, radiante. – Como uma partida. Aproximem-se, para eu vos poder explicar melhor.

Cépticas, Moka, Aya e Haru pararam de gritar e olharam para ela, enquanto as outras se aproximavam. Rapidamente, os seus olhares passaram de irados a surpreendidos, e de surpreendidos a divertidos. E, quando a El acabou de lhe explicar o plano, apressaram-se a pôr mãos à obra.

Iam ter a vingança que mereciam. Pois, como El bem dizia: "Os socos físicos não lhes vão doer. Por isso, temos de lhes socar o psicológico. O seu ego.".

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que tenham gostado! ^^ Acham que deveria pôr *** POV antes de cada ponto de vista da personagem? Assim vocês saberiam que personagem é que está a "pensar". Apesar de que eu começo sempre por *** olhou à sua volta, ou *** sentou-se, ou *** qualquer coisou. Não sei, como você preferirem. Ah, e se quiserem, podem adicionar-me no msn: . Assim será mais fácil para falarmos da fic. E podem perguntar à Catherine, à Kotori ou à reneev, que vão ver que quando conversam comigo pelo msn, eu deixo escapar MUITA coisa sobre os próximos capítulos... ;) Hum, vou fazer um capítulo especial sobre o Halloween, mas é capaz de só sair no próximo fim-de-semana... <strong>

**Beijokinhas! :***

**Belbel-san **

**PS: Ah, ia-me esquecendo: estou, por este intermédio, a divulgar a fic de fichas de Raissa Shields, que se chama "Internato Insano". Eu gostei muito da ideia, e tenho a certeza que vocês também vão gostar! ^^**

**PPS: Ah, há outra coisa que vos queria dizer: para os que conhecem o Anime Spirit, eu postei lá um jornal para a minha nova fic de fichas. Sei que vocês vão todas pensar "Oh, não, ela vai abandonar esta fic!", mas eu nunca vou abandonar UCIE, pela simples razão de que é a fic dos meus sonhos! ^^ É a que eu actualizo mais rápido... :p**

**PPPS: A Hino-chan mandou-me uma ideia muito legal: cada ninja pode escolher um ramo de magia que combine com as habilidades dele para se dedicarem. Por exemplo, no caso do Sasori, seria a animação de objectos, e no do Shikamaru, a manipulação de sombras. Queria saber a vossa opinião e, mais do que isso, queria que me enviassem o que poderiam fazer alguns dos personagens (à vossa escolha), para comparar as vossas ideias com as minhas! ^^ Muitas vezes, as vossas ideias são melhores... ;)**

**PPPPS: Queria agradecer a todos os que seguem a fic, e mandaram os personagens, em especial à Hino-chan, à reneev, à Kotori, à Catherine, à linanime, à Ed, à HWinchester, à yufa-san, à Lecka, à Bibi e à Celulite, que me mandam sempre ideias geniais, me ajudam e me apoiam muito. E também aos leitores anónimos, que o fanfiction consegue sempre denunciar ;) A vocês vos devo esta fic, que não estaria em pé se não fosse o vosso apoio incondicional. Por isso, acabo este capítulo com um enorme e meloso "I LOVE YOU"! :D**


End file.
